Inmortal
by EnterradoR
Summary: A pesar de estar muerta, Ikki sigue amando a Esmeralda con todo su corazón. ¿Podrá Pandora hacerle ver que se merece amar por segunda vez?
1. Primero

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada._

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí con un fic de Universo Alternativo centrado en mi personaje favorito de Saint Seiya: Ikki. Y también en mi chica favorita allí, Pandora, quien en este fic si sobrevive a lo acontecido en la saga de Hades (junto a otro par de pequeños cambios). Mi intención aquí es abordar como tema la inmortalidad del amor. Hay amores que son irrepetibles, personas que aman una sola vez en la vida y creo que Ikki es un claro ejemplo de ello ya que todos sabemos lo que sigue sintiendo por Esmeralda. Ahora mismo recuerdo la escena de cuando Ikki mira a una flor y sonríe con suprema ternura porque le recuerda a Esmeralda o cuando Cassa de Leumnades descubre antes de morir que si se hubiera transformado en Esmeralda, Ikki se habría dejado matar por ella. Así que el tema es: ¿vale la pena intentar volver a amar, aún cuando crees que nunca más lo harás con la misma intensidad?_

_El fic me salió más largo de lo esperado, pues sólo quería hacer un fic de unas 3,000 o 4,000 palabras, pero me inspiré más de la cuenta y este es el resultado xD Espero que les guste a pesar de su extensión._

_Por último este fic va dedicado especialmente a mi estimada colega ficker y fan de Pandora, Odette Vilandra. Espero que te guste este humilde regalo ^^_

* * *

_**Inmortal**_

* * *

Pagando un alto precio, la batalla contra el temible Hades por fin había terminado. El Dios del Inframundo fue vencido y el mundo podía estar a salvo de sus miserables garras de manera definitiva.

Pandora, la líder de los ciento ocho espectros, traicionó al señor de la muerte y fue pieza clave en la victoria conseguida. Fue ella quien permitió, a través de su collar, que el poderoso Fénix consiguiera llegar a los Campos Elíseos. A su vez, la premura de Ikki y los demás enfrentando a Thanatos, logró que la chica de pálidos cabellos violetas se salvara milagrosamente de la muerte. Y ayudada por el caballero de bronce más poderoso, también consiguió escapar definitivamente del Inframundo.

Sin embargo, para los valientes involucrados en la guerra santa, muy pronto arribaría una tarea que asomaba incluso más compleja que la anterior: sanar las heridas de guerra y reconstruir sus vidas.

Para gran sorpresa de Pandora, ya estando en el santuario, no vio rencor en los santos guerreros. Inclusive Atena misma no sólo la había perdonado, también le agradeció por ayudar a terminar la guerra.

Todavía muy confundida, la joven fémina contempló en silencio los reencuentros de los caballeros con sus seres queridos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que fue una simple espectadora e hizo respetuoso silencio. Luego, entre el tumulto de gente desconocida, ansió hallar a Ikki. Su escrutar obtuvo resultado al verlo más allá, manteniendo una distancia respecto al resto de caballeros. Motivada por algo más que sólo las ganas de agradecerle, se dirigió hacia él sin dudarlo.

—Ikki —saludó al llegar a su lado, llamando enseguida la atención del guerrero solitario.

—Pandora —contestó con voz que no demostró emoción—. Es bueno verte recuperada —pareció más una afirmación por cortesía que una alegría genuina. Sin embargo, la poca expresividad en su rostro no estaba en consonancia con la de sus orbes. Quien buscara en sus ojos y supiera leer su mirada, hallaría auténtica complacencia prodigada.

—Gracias a ti estoy con vida —le dio el crédito que se merecía.

—Gracias a todos —corrigió él—. Fue una dura batalla, pero finalmente pudimos solventarla.

Pandora no tuvo que observarlo cuidadosamente para percibir algo que saltaba a primera vista. Algo que la inquietó al instante.

—Estás herido —hizo notar, con una mueca afligida, heridas abiertas que todavía despedían un poco de sangre.

—No es nada. Esto no me matará —desechó cualquier preocupación —¿Tú estás realmente bien?

—Físicamente estoy bien, pero estoy muy confundida. Todavía no puedo creer que siga viva. La muerte era el destino que realmente me esperaba...

—No te cuestiones eso. Lo realmente importante es que tienes una segunda oportunidad. No la desaproveches.

—No lo haré.

—Me alegro de ello.

Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos en que sólo ellos existieron. Por un instante, Pandora se sintió intimidada ante el cosmos tan intenso y agresivo que poseía ese hombre. Por ello, se preguntó si la idea que deseaba plantearle le sería buena o atractiva. Seguramente un «no» recibiría por respuesta, pero de todas formas no perdería nada con intentarlo. Y recordando que ella fue la líder del poderoso ejército del inframundo, no se dejaría amilanar ante él. No obstante, precisamente cuando le anunciaría su idea, Ikki le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella sin siquiera despedirse. No había que ser una genia para ver que no era un hombre de modales refinados precisamente...

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó lo evidente, pero no por ello menos sorpresivo.

—Así es. —No había más que hablar; al menos no para el Fénix. Y lacónico como de costumbre, prosiguió su marcha hacia un rumbo muy conocido por él, pero totalmente desconocido para ella.

—¿Te veré de nuevo? —preguntó al ver que se alejaba.

—No lo creo —contestó sin dejar de caminar.

—Yo quiero verte.

Ikki detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de espaldas, sin siquiera verla de soslayo.

—Porque me interesas.

Pandora no quería comulgar con medias tintas. Demasiado tiempo había pasado en el mundo de los muertos como para desperdiciar su vida en dudas que realmente no lo eran. Dudas artificiales que no tenían ningún sentido. Sabía muy bien que Ikki le atraía y eso era innegable. Irrechazable. Era un hecho que deseaba verlo de nuevo y conocerlo mejor.

Él guardó silencio y permaneció sin hacer ningún movimiento. Movida por su inacción, Pandora volvió a hablar.

—Quiero ir al castillo de mi familia para reconstruirlo. Y reconstruirme a mí misma en el proceso también. Necesito una meta para sobrellevar el dolor y creo que tú podrías ayudarme —impulsado por el viento, un mechón de sus largos cabellos cayó por su frente. Presta, lo colocó por detrás de su oreja usando su diestra. Tras aquella pequeña acción, continuó—. Me parece que ambos estamos muy solos, Ikki. Demasiado solos. Quizás podríamos hacernos compañía mutua. Por lo menos a mí me alegraría mucho verte seguido. Me haría bien —hizo una voluntaria pausa. Luego continuó—. No sé cual será tu motivación en la vida ahora que las batallas han terminado, pero me gustaría mucho que visitaras el castillo de mi familia. Te lo debo por abrirme los ojos y salvarme la vida.

—Tú me ayudaste a llegar a los Campos Elíseos. Estamos a mano, Pandora. No me debes nada.

Era la respuesta que esperaba, pero su negativa no haría rendir tan fácilmente sus intenciones. —Ikki, ayúdame a restaurar el castillo que fue mi hogar —insistió muy segura en su propuesta—. No podré hacerlo sola, es muy grande. Si me pudieras ayudar te estaría muy agradecida. Estoy completamente sola en el mundo y es como si estuviera a la deriva en un amargo desierto; no tengo a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda.

El guerrero con voluntad de fuego guardó silencio, meditabundo. Pandora tenía razón en que estaba completamente sola. Él era un hombre solitario porque deseaba serlo, mas siempre podría contar con Shun y los demás. Sin embargo, Pandora no tenía esa alternativa siquiera. Ella estaba completamente sola en el mundo. No tenía familia o amigos que pudieran apoyarla. Además otra razón apareció para apoyar a la anterior: después de tantas batallas, quizás le vendría bien tener la meta de ayudarla a restaurar aquel castillo del que hablaba. Después de todo el Fénix se caracterizaba por la resurrección desde las cenizas; y, precisamente por honor a su nombre, debería ayudarla a reconstruir su palacio.

Sí, definitivamente le brindaría una mano.

Girando un poco su cabeza para mirarla de soslayo, dio por fin su respuesta: —Está bien, Pandora. Te ayudaré.

Ella por un momento entreabrió sus labios al sorprenderle su anuencia. Guardó silencio por unos escasos segundos, asimilando la noticia de que él realmente haya aceptado. Una vez recuperada del asombro, habló delatando genuina emoción.

—Gracias, Ikki. Créeme que has tomado una buena decisión.

—Lo sé —la dureza habitual de su voz se aminoró—. Pero antes hay algo que debo hacer. Llegaré a tu castillo mañana por la tarde.

—De acuerdo. Te voy a estar esperando; no te retractes.

—No lo haré, Pandora. Puedes estar tranquila al respecto.

Ella asintió con un brillo en su mirada.

Ultimaron los detalles faltantes, tales como la ubicación del castillo y de los pueblos aledaños. Luego, se despidieron como lo hacen dos desconocidos. No obstante, y a pesar de ello, Pandora abrigó la feliz esperanza de que aquella condición muy pronto podría cambiar...

* * *

Después de un largo viaje, la joven fémina regresó al hogar que perteneció a su familia durante varias generaciones: el castillo Heinstein. Un lugar que alguna vez fue tan opulento como precioso, pero que ahora estaba tan derruido como su alma lo estaba. La fémina se detuvo ante las ruinas y recorrió con su vista cada recoveco. Polvo y suciedad se adherían a los desvencijados muros. De hecho, ya ni siquiera tenía el aspecto de un castillo gótico; más bien parecía alguna clase de monstruo de concreto. Dio un profundo suspiro debido al pesar que emergió en su corazón. Luego bajó su cabeza y sus labios se torcieron esbozando una mueca triste. Ver en ruinas el lugar que tanto amó en su feliz niñez fue desesperanzador; tanto que razonables dudas asomaron en su mente. Reconstruir el castillo sería una tarea titánica y que quizás no valiera la pena.

Antes, en el que ahora era un lugar irreconocible, tuvo la fortuna de convivir con su familia y su fiel perro Adolf. Además la servidumbre siempre fue muy amable con ella y de una manera que desprendía autenticidad por sobre deber. Por un largo momento soñó con los ojos abiertos y añoró aquellos bellos tiempos. Vio a sus padres y a Adolf en la puerta principal, esperándola con felicidad y entusiasmo. Pero muy pronto despertó de su mágico ensueño y la cruenta realidad la golpeó de lleno: sus padres no estaban allí, tampoco su amado perro. Lo único que había para recibirla era un gris desteñido y apático.

El corazón sacudió su pecho inevitablemente. La verdad era que un castillo tan grande para ella sola no tenía sentido alguno. Las enormes habitaciones sólo acrecentarían el, ya de por sí, amplio peso de la soledad.

¿Valía la pena intentar que la vida y las flores volvieran a brillar en un lugar tan muerto como este? No lo tenía nada claro... De hecho, la inclinación a una respuesta negativa era más tentadora que a una positiva. Y por aquella causa, un sonoro suspiro tiñó con sabor a tristeza el ambiente.

Abrió la húmeda puerta y la visión interior no fue más alentadora: todo lucía decrépito y pútrido. El aroma a encierro golpeó inmediatamente su nariz, la cual se arrugó ante lo desagradable. Abatida, se dio a la tarea de recorrer cada habitación, mas ninguna hizo la diferencia ni le inculcó algo de esperanza. Sólo recuerdos infelices acudieron por ella.

Aún podía ver a sus seres queridos en cada una de las desoladas habitaciones. A pesar de lo imposible que era estar con ellos nuevamente, todavía podía verlos sonreír...

Sí, definitivamente sería un largo trabajo revivir su hogar... Pero mucho más trabajo implicaría resucitar su propia alma...

* * *

Más de un día ha pasado y Pandora se ha enfocado primordialmente en limpiar el comedor principal, la cocina más próxima a éste, un par de baños y los dormitorios que usarían Ikki y ella. Han sido aquellas tareas las que han mantenido su mente ocupada y le han impedido sumirse de lleno en la poco provechosa tristeza.

En la tarde, caminó hacia el pueblo más cercano y compró comida con el dinero guardado en la oculta caja fuerte. Por suerte, durante su ausencia siempre se dijo que el castillo Heinstein estaba maldito y, efectivamente, lo estuvo gracias a la mano de Hades. Cualquier ser vivo que se acercara a él perecería y fue precisamente esa fama de maldito lo que salvó a su hogar de saqueadores y forajidos.

Al llegar el ocaso y ya de vuelta en el derruido castillo, se sentó en la silla mecedora que solía usar cuando niña. Fijando su vista en el gran ventanal que había limpiado, se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su invitado. Como la visión no le resultó del todo amplia, decidió subir hasta el piso más alto en donde contaría con un espectro más extenso de visión. Se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas hechas de fino roble, esperando que su paciencia no fuera puesta a prueba durante mucho tiempo.

Pasaron un par de horas sumergiéndose en el mar de sus recuerdos, mas Ikki no interrumpió su navegación mental. Todavía no daba ninguna señal de llegada. Más pronto que tarde comenzó a asumir que él no acudiría. En realidad nunca le vio motivado con venir a su castillo, de modo que desde un principio debió mantener sus expectativas bajas. Él no tenía ningún deber y quizás ella ni siquiera le cayera bien...

La bella luna por fin se entronizó en la cumbre más alta del firmamento y fue entonces cuando aceptó que su visitante no haría acto de presencia.

—No llegará —musitó a la vez que torcía sus labios en una mueca triste.

Pesar acosó sus facciones, maquillándolas con decepción. Sin embargo, cuando se dispondría a comer sola antes de dormir, una silueta iluminada por la luz selenita apareció a lo lejos. Un instantáneo brinco dio su corazón; mismo brinco que dieron sus piernas al levantarse de su asiento. La figura, por la lejanía, apenas era abordable a los ojos, pero paulatinamente se volvió más dilucidable. Manos en los bolsillos, finalmente el poderoso caballero de bronce se aproximó hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo.

Pandora bajó corriendo las amplias escaleras de mármol y, por un momento, ella misma se sorprendió de las enormes ansias que tenía por verlo. Pensó en abrir la puerta antes de que Ikki la tocara, pero no quería delatar de manera tan evidente sus ansias. La timidez le susurró que quizás quedaría demasiado expuesta en su gran interés por él. Invocó paciencia y esperó que él llamara. Fue entonces que esperó unos cuantos segundos y abrió la entrada.

Su masculino rostro fue lo primero que saludó su vista. Luego un pantalón rojo, una camiseta azul sin mangas y una mochila, donde debía traer ropa de recambio, hicieron lo mismo.

—Ikki... pensé que no vendrías.

—Tu castillo queda más lejos de lo que pensaba —justificó su demora tranquilamente.

—Es verdad —concordó con esa verdad innegable—. Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí —a través de su mirada mostró su alegría—. Llegas justo para la cena. Compré cosas en el pueblo con dinero que todavía quedaba en la caja fuerte. También encontré mi alcancía de niña —llevó su índice hacia un cerdito de greda que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa con lomo de cristal. La estrafalaria figura generaba instantánea simpatía.

Ikki miró el objeto seriamente y luego dijo: —Me alegra que hayas tenido una infancia feliz.

—Lo dices porque la tuya no lo fue, ¿verdad?

—No —fue su seca respuesta —. Pero eso no importa. Lo que realmente importa es restaurar este castillo. A eso he venido.

Evidentemente Ikki era un tipo de pocas palabras, lacónico en su totalidad. Y ella tampoco era precisamente una mujer habladora, pero tendría que aprender a intentar comunicarse con él. Debía superar las barreras verbales para poder conocerlo de una mejor manera. Le tomaría días o semanas inclusive, pero algo en su interior le decía que conocerlo mejor valdría totalmente la pena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que quiso hacer Ikki fue recorrer los alrededores del castillo con la intención de ver qué tan dañado estaba. La radiante luz matinal le ayudaría a tener una clara idea al respecto. Pandora esperaba tomar desayuno antes, pero no dudó en acompañarlo en su recorrido.

Una vez fuera, lo primero que llamó la atención del varón fue lo negruzca y árida que lucía la tierra; como si hubiera ardido hasta consumir toda reminiscencia de fertilidad. A pesar de que hectáreas más allá había un caudaloso río y un frondoso bosque, en la cercanía del castillo todo era un desierto azabache y carente de vida. No había ningún aroma que no fuera hedor a vacío. Por un momento, Ikki recordó a la isla Reina Muerte, aunque este sitio lucía incluso más estéril de vida que el que alguna vez fuese su hogar. No cabía duda que la deleznable mano de Hades hizo muy bien su trabajo en el castillo Heinstein...

—Es algo tan innatural —le comentó Pandora con tristeza, coincidiendo con los pensamientos de él—. Antaño estos jardines eran muy hermosos y plagados de llamativas flores. Irradiaban felicidad por doquier. Ahora, en cambio, esto sólo despide amargura y muerte... —bajó su cabeza debido al peso de la tristeza—. Tal vez debería abandonar mi idea de reconstruir este sitio. Quizás debería reiniciar mi vida en otro lugar. Partir desde cero, quizás...

—Podrías hacerlo, pero desde el comienzo tu idea fue restaurar el hogar de tu infancia. Ese fue tu primer deseo y me parece que es lo que de verdad quiere tu corazón. No te deberías desanimar por ver esto así. Verás que con tiempo y esfuerzo este lugar resucitará y estará lleno de vida nuevamente.

—Ikki... —una oleada de emoción afloró tanto en sus ojos como en el tono de su voz —Gracias por tus palabras. Necesitaba escuchar algo así y tienes mucha razón. No me voy a rendir. Aunque sea difícil, este castillo volverá a la vida nuevamente. Volverá como un Fénix desde sus cenizas —un tono animoso hizo eco al hacer una analogía respecto a él. Un brillo poseyó sus luceros violetas que destellaron fuerza de voluntad recobrada. Las palabras masculinas hicieron mella en ella para bien y el resurgir de la esperanza alimentó su corazón.

Era el primer matiz alegre que Ikki sentía en ella y, aunque él no era de sonreír, sus ojos también emitieron un brillo especial.

—No agradezcas, es bueno tener algo en qué ocuparme. Por el estado del castillo vamos a tener mucho trabajo, pero al final todo el esfuerzo valdrá completamente la pena. Te lo aseguro.

—Ikki... aunque no lo quieras escuchar, gracias.

* * *

Tres días pasaron laboriosos, pero tranquilos y provechosos a la vez. La única oportunidad de intercambiar pensamientos venía cuando las estrellas se adueñaban del cielo, pues mientras contaban con la luz del sol, se dedicaban con tanto esmero a la restauración que los esfuerzos prodigados les habían impedido conocerse más a fondo. No obstante, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y la cooperación había resultado muy armónica. Si actualmente alguien desconocido los viera, nunca habría podido imaginar que alguna vez fueron acérrimos enemigos. Menos habría creído que Ikki la había abofeteado para sacársela del camino, o que ella lo había herido gravemente por la espalda usando su tridente.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, hablaron un par de cosas mundanas y triviales mientras comían. Abordar a Ikki le estaba resultando complicado a la bella fémina, puesto que era mucho más reservado de la cuenta. Llevaban tres días juntos y, a pesar de que disfrutaba su compañía, el caballero de bronce seguía siendo un desconocido del que nada sabía. Quería conocerlo mejor y para lograrlo tendría que atreverse a indagar más.

Después de la hora de la cena sería el momento de torcer la dinámica establecida hasta ahora en su relación. Mientras Pandora e Ikki llevaban la loza a la cocina, ella aprovechó de comentar algo con lo que esperaba generarle interés.

—¿Sabes? Buscando entre mis cosas encontré mi arpa favorita —justo cuando lo dijo llegaron al fregadero, dejando los platos allí —. Después de lavar, ¿te gustaría escuchar como toco una melodía?

—Me parece bien —dijo a la vez que se dispuso a ayudarla en su quehacer. Pandora ya le había dicho los días anteriores que él era su invitado y que no era necesario que la ayudara. No obstante, como buen hombre solitario, Ikki estaba acostumbrado a realizar las cosas por sí mismo.

Terminada la labor, se dirigieron a una gran sala que Pandora había limpiado someramente. En ella yacían diversos instrumentos musicales que, curiosamente, estaban perfectamente bien conservados. Un gran piano reinaba en el centro del salón robándose la primera mirada. Luego guitarras, flautas, trompetas, entre otros instrumentos, exigían atención también. Curiosamente el arpa estaba alejada del resto, acomodada en un rincón contra la pared. La brillantez que lucía señalaba claramente que la mujer la había limpiado cuidadosamente durante alguna noche. Decidida a tener la mejor visión, la tomó entre sus manos dispuesta a llevarla hacia la azotea para estar más cerca del cielo y así observar un poco mejor la belleza célica de la luna. Sin embargo, Ikki, caballerosamente, se adelantó a la fémina y tomó el arpa, cargándola en su espalda pues su gran tamaño así lo requería.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a destino.

—Puedes dejarla ahí —le dijo Pandora apuntando un lugar con su índice.

Ikki la dejó allí, pero sorprendentemente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando lo hizo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí.

Pandora le echó una ojeada, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Quizás deberíamos descansar mañana —sugirió rápidamente—. Vienes saliendo de una guerra y tu cuerpo requiere descanso.

—Te dije que estoy bien —esbozó un gesto de molestia en su cara.

—Terco —lo criticó abiertamente —, pero como quieras. Al fin y al cabo es tu decisión —dijo sin ganas de iniciar una discusión.

Pandora se arrimó al arpa y se sentó en una silla tapizada en fina felpa. Observó la majestuosidad de la reina luna y de sus bellas súbditas llamadas estrellas. La preciosidad que exhalaban siempre serían una fuente de inspiración para cualquiera que tuviese un alma de artista resplandeciendo. Y dejándose llevar precisamente por ella, Pandora tocó la melodía, sintiéndola en el alma, viviéndola completamente como si se hubiera embriagado de estrellas. Sus dedos crearon una magia musical que a Ikki le costaría mucho olvidar. La melodía fue simplemente sublime, aunque a la vez también resultaba un poco perturbadora...

Acariciaba y lastimaba el alma por igual.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó ella al terminar. Expectante, hizo viajar su mirada hacia la de él.

—Es increíble la melodía que has tocado —la halagó, aunque manteniendo su estilo parco y distante—, aunque es muy triste también.

—Lo sé —concordó suspirando—, pero es la primera canción que aprendí cuando niña. Aunque sea triste me gusta mucho. Quizás representa mi vida...

—Entiendo —fue su escueta respuesta, cosa que no sorprendió a Pandora en lo absoluto.

La fémina dejó a un lado su arpa y entrelazó sus manos encima de su muslo izquierdo. Con un gesto de abierto interés, mencionaría algo que le había llamado la atención.

—Desde los días que llevamos acá trabajando juntos me he dado cuenta de algo, Ikki.

Él reclinó su espalda sobre la pared y cruzó sus brazos. —¿De qué?

—Nunca sonries.

—Tú tampoco lo haces —señaló a su vez.

Él tenía razón en su cuestionamiento. A causa de ello Pandora parpadeó un par de veces y dirigió su mirada hacia sus propias manos un breve momento; luego alzó la cabeza.

—Pero yo si estoy dispuesta a sonreír nuevamente. Y tú Ikki, ¿estás dispuesto a sonreír?

El guerrero no reprimió un suspiro. Los brazos cruzados en su pecho se tensaron.

—Sonreír es algo que hago muy poco. Prácticamente nunca.

—¿Por qué?

El caballero de Atena guardó silencio. Evidentemente no quería hablar de algo íntimo, pero Pandora realmente quería conocer más acerca de su historia, más información de su vida. Quería conocer quien era realmente el Fénix, aquel hombre que rezumaba voluntaria soledad. Algo le decía que Ikki no siempre fue de esa manera tan distante y que esa mirada agresiva ocultaba algo más profundo en su interior. Algo que ella ansiaba descubrir a toda costa.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello —comprendió su silencio—, pero tú conoces lo que pasó en mi vida. Yo misma te lo conté. Es justo que yo sepa qué pasó en la tuya. Es justo que yo también sepa porque ya no sonries.

Ikki no expresó nada a través del lenguaje corporal; su semblante parecía petrificado en un gesto claro de aprensión. Pero si Pandora hubiera contactado sus ojos con los de él, habría visto el brillo de tristeza que surgió en ellos. Él no quería hablar del tema, pero debía aceptar que Pandora tenía razón: ella le había contado todo de su vida y lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el favor.

—Mis sonrisas murieron el día que falleció la única chica que amé —giró su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el oscuro horizonte de la noche; su mirada permaneciendo fijamente en lo insondable.

—Lo siento mucho —su voz se diluyó, entristecida por la fuerza de la empatía— ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? —hecha la pregunta, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar un poco más cerca de él. E imitándolo, miró hacia lo lejos.

—Esmeralda.

—Es un nombre muy bello.

—El nombre más bello de todos —los orbes azules de Ikki brillaron instantáneamente al decirlo. Su espíritu no pudo evadir temblar hasta sus cimientos más internos al recordarla. Esmeralda era el nombre que marcó su vida para siempre. Tanto en el pasado, como en el presente y futuro, la bella mujer de cabellos áureos estaría por siempre en su alma.

Una mueca de tristeza brotó en las facciones de Pandora.

—Ahora puedo entender porque ya no sonríes... tu alma murió el día que ella perdió la vida.

Aunque Ikki no respondió, y tampoco hizo algún gesto que delatara su sentir, asintió involutariamente a través de ese significativo silencio que se produjo.

—¿Algún día me contarás de ella y lo que le pasó?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Sé que para haber enamorado a un hombre como tú ella debió ser muy especial. Me gustaría conocerla a través de tus palabras. Así podría darme una idea de cómo era la mujer que conquistó tu corazón.

—Sí, ella era muy especial. —Un pequeño intervalo de silencio se produjo; uno que abrió una válvula de incomodidad para ambos—. Quizás un día te cuente más acerca de ella... pero hoy no será ese día.

Un suspiro triste hendió el aire.

—Lo entiendo. —Un profuso mutismo conquistó el ambiente y mantuvo su reinado por largos segundos. Fue Pandora que, al verlo taciturno, quiso relajar la triste tensión que se provocó entre ellos. —Lo entiendo —iteró—, pero quizás yo pueda ayudarte a recuperar la sonrisa. Quizás nadie te ha dado razones para sonreír, pero yo te las daré.

—No tiene sentido que te pongas esa meta, Pandora —dijo directo como siempre.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

—Porque sólo existía una persona que siempre me hacía sonreír. Y esa persona está muerta ahora.

—Ikki... —musitó mezclando sorpresa con tristeza. Producto de la misma, inevitablemente exhaló congoja a través de unos suspiros.

Pandora sintió dolor por él. Su mirada desesperadamente vacía lucía tan cortante como una hoja en blanco. Pero pese a ello, esos orbes azules se le hacían tan interesantes como estrellas flotando en lo alto del firmamento. Sí, sus ojos eran una hoja en blanco imposible de leer, pero quizás, contactando su corazón, Pandora pudiera escribir en ellos emociones que Ikki no fuera capaz de contener. Sólo de ella dependía hacerlo...

Pensaba en aquello, cuando el caballero de Atena interrumpió sus divagaciones.

—Iré a dormir.

La antaño comandante, dándose cuenta que quizás había llevado su curiosidad más allá de lo prudente, dijo lo siguiente con tono conciliador: —Lamento ser una entrometida —se excusó, verdaderamente apenada.

—No te preocupes, soy yo quien lamenta ser tan cerrado. Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

Pandora asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. —Gracias por tu comprensión. Es sólo que me gustaría conocerte mejor, pero intentaré tener más paciencia —dicho esto, su frustración buscó consuelo acariciando el contorno de su arpa como si se tratara de un ser vivo—. Mañana tocaré una melodía más alegre para ti.

—De acuerdo.

—Buenas noches, Ikki.

—Buenas noches, Pandora —le dio la espalda e hizo un ademán con su mano como despedida —. Descansa.

A pesar de lo recién vivido, sintió que la voz del Fénix despojó un tono suave, inclusive casi dulce. Uno que nunca le había escuchado hasta ahora. Y aquel gesto le brindó una pequeña, pero firme alegría a su corazón.

* * *

Pasaron más días y el nuevo lazo de amistad se fue estrechando naturalmente. Ikki disfrutaba la compañía de la fémina que antes fue su enemiga y, gracias a ello, el lado seco de su personalidad aminoró su volumen. Pandora, por su parte, iba sintiéndose más cercana a él y sus ganas de conocerlo mejor fueron incrementándose cada vez más. Deseaba que todos los secretos del Fénix se le revelaran como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención lo enigmática y misteriosa de su personalidad. Como si supiera perfectamente que había algo más cálido oculto detrás de esa fachada de hombre rudo y distante. No tenía duda, ni siquiera una sola, de que el Fénix era un hombre extraordinario; tanto como la mítica ave que le daba nombre.

Ahora, sumidos en una cómoda complicidad, ambos caminaban por un sendero de adoquines que cobijaba ruidosamente sus pisadas. El gran invernadero los esperaba al final del trayecto. Debido a la prioridad del resto de arreglos en el castillo, lo exterior lo habían dejado de lado hasta ahora. Al llegar a destino, encontraron la muerte esparcida por todos lados. Opacadas por un océano de desagradable polvo, sólo maceteros y herramientas de jardín abandonadas yacían allí. Sin embargo, algo hizo que repentinamente los ojos de Ikki se abrieran obnubilados. Avanzó más rápido hacia el objeto que había llamado su atención y cuando llegó a su destino, se arrodilló para observarlo todavía mejor.

La compañera, sorprendida por su reacción, llegó con él tras unos segundos.

—Mira Pandora, es una flor —dijo él, conmovido—. Una muy bella, por cierto —agregó con una sonrisa que brotó y adornó tiernamente su faz.

Aquellos labios curvos sorprendieron muchísimo a la joven fémina. No sólo fue asombro lo que la abrumó; también la cautivó ver la sonrisa de Ikki por primera vez. Tenía una bella; una mucho más radiante y resplandeciente de la que había imaginado en sus sueños y ensoñaciones.

—Es increíble que una flor pueda crecer en un lugar tan desolado como este. ¿Lo ves, Pandora? Incluso en el lugar más agreste, la vida siempre intenta abrirse camino —borbotones de intensa emoción nacieron a través de todo su semblante.

—Nunca pensé que te vería sonreír por ver una flor... —declaró contagiada por la sublime emotividad que estaba demostrando él.

—Me recuerda a Esmeralda —explicó manteniendo su sonrisa, la cual inclusive pareció aumentar —. Ella también floreció en un lugar en donde se suponía que no podía hacerlo.

Pandora sintió una ternura que caló hasta sus huesos. No podía creer que un hombre tan duro como Ikki pudiera mostrar ese nivel tan enorme de emoción. Parecía despedir amor infinito a través de todas sus células. Era algo que iba más allá de lo abrumador; más allá de lo excepcional.

—Por favor, cuéntame más de Esmeralda —pidió por la curiosidad que rogaba ser saciada. No quería importunarlo, pero simplemente no podía luchar contra sus ansias —. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con florecer?

Ikki, alucinado, siguió mirando la flor y, casi como si sus recuerdos cobraran vida delante de sus ojos, le contestó a la bella mujer alemana.

—La Isla de la Reina Muerte era un lugar agreste y muy inhóspito —sus ojos abstraídos revelaron que ponía orden en sus pensamientos. Partir desde el principio era perentorio para contar lo sucedido—; fue ahí donde tuve que entrenar para convertirme en caballero. El volcán despedía cenizas durante semanas y la tierra era infértil en la gran mayoría de la isla. Maldije mi destino por estar allí y odié al mundo entero, pero cuando conocí a Esmeralda todo para mí cambió de una manera drástica. Ella era como un ángel viviendo en el infierno. En poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos y comenzó a curarme las heridas después de los terribles entrenamientos al que su padre me sometía —abrumado por el calor de los recuerdos, necesitó callar unos segundos. Luego continuó—. Era una chica muy tierna a la par de amable y, casi sin darnos cuenta, pronto nuestro cariño se acrecentó más y más hasta terminar enamorándonos perdidamente. Y un día ocurrió algo que jamás en mi vida olvidaré: Esmeralda me llevó con mucha alegría hacia un lugar árido e infértil en donde supuestamente nada podía crecer. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, justo allí había nacido una pequeña tribu de flores muy hermosas y coloridas —su rostro se sumergió en la hermosa añoranza de lleno, haciendo que su sonrisa renaciera—. Esmeralda era como ellas: floreció en un lugar en que todo era estéril. En donde sólo existía dolor, angustia y oscuridad, ella fue todo lo contrario: alegría, paz y luz. Ella me brindó aliento cuando a nadie tenía. Ella fue mi apoyo cuando me sentía desfallecer. Ella curó mis heridas corporales y todavía más importante, también sanó las profundas heridas de mi espíritu. Me dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio —suspiró emocionado, completamente embargado por los recuerdos—. La única paz que conocí me la dio ella y también fue quien me hizo conocer el amor. Aun en el mismo infierno, tuve la suerte de tener a un ángel a mi lado.

—Debió ser una mujer extraordinaria... —Pandora sintió desazón al compararse inexorablemente con Esmeralda. Un cotejo injusto que le dolió mucho, pues en realidad ni siquiera podía comparársele. Ella estaba muy lejos de Esmeralda. Muy lejos de ser considerada de esa manera por Ikki. Demasiado lejos...

—Lo era —confirmó él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —. Era muy dulce y tierna, pero a la vez también era muy fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que yo —Pandora abrió sus ojos ante tamaña afirmación—. A diferencia mía, ella nunca permitió que el horror que la rodeaba la contaminara. Esmeralda fue quien me enseñó que en el mundo si había cosas maravillosas por las que valía la pena luchar. Luchar de corazón para protegerlas.

Apenada, Pandora bajó su cabeza todavía más. Por un momento se sintió poca cosa ante Esmeralda. La forma en que la describía Ikki, tan emocionado, era como si estuviese hablando de un divino ángel. Entonces, ¿qué posibilidad real tenía ella de ocupar un lugar en su corazón? La respuesta que vino sacudió su mente y contaminó de lleno sus expectativas. Producto de ello, sintió que un temblor quemaba su garganta, uno que haría tambalear su voz en la siguiente pregunta que formularía:

—Sé que te es algo difícil de hablar, de modo que si no quieres responder lo entenderé sin reparos... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con ella?

Ikki dio un suspiro triste y un nudo visceral nació irremediablemente en su pecho. Su corazón pareció zigzaguear por dentro, como si buscara un refugio donde el dolor pudiera disminuir su intensidad.

—Su padre, quien además era mi maestro, la asesinó. Ni siquiera le importó —su cara adquirió una máscara de enojo que sorprendió a Pandora. De hecho, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza por la inercia de tal sentir. No cabía duda que sus recuerdos estaban apareciendo de manera sumamente vívida en su mente.

—Que horrible... Lo siento mucho, Ikki —cerró sus ojos y atinó a decir lo más simple, puesto que, dijese lo que dijese, no existían palabras que sirvieran para consolarlo.

—En ese momento maldije a todos y odié al mundo entero —continuó con semblante perdido—. Mi corazón se volvió negro y creo que fue aquel sentir, ese odio tan colosal que me nació por dentro, el que me permitió ganar la armadura del Fénix.

Pandora recordó claramente a la legendaria armadura inmortal. El yelmo, la pechera y la protección a la cadera, además de las tres delgadas alas que nacían desde la espalda. Sin duda alguna, se trataba de una armadura muy llamativa. Incluso desde antes de conocerla, recordó la historia que le habían contado los mismísimos tres jueces del inframundo cuando hablaban de los caballeros que deberían enfrentar en la futura guerra santa.

—Sé que eres el único en toda la historia que logró ser el Fénix. Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera en los tiempos míticos, logró obtener aquella armadura inmortal. Tu odio debió ser algo realmente gigantesco. Ineluctable y colosal en su totalidad.

—Probablemente tengas razón; quizás nadie en la historia sintió un odio tan gigantesco como el que yo sentí hacia el mundo y el maldito destino. Por ello, la armadura me aceptó como su portador. Pero si existiera la posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo y cambiar mi destino, preferiría mil veces que Esmeralda siguiera con vida en vez de ser el caballero Fénix.

Un silencio incómodo y atosigante se hizo monarca del lugar. El feliz y emocionante momento anterior, cuando vio la flor, se había desvanecido tras una sombra de dolor. Pandora, dándose cuenta de ello, interrumpió con su voz el dominio ejercido por el mutismo.

—Lo siento mucho, Ikki. Quizás nunca debí preguntarte por tu amada...

—Está bien —alzó su mirada y pareció inyectarla de resiliencia—, es algo con lo que he aprendido a lidiar y que, tras lo que hemos compartido, te mereces saber.

—Agradezco tu consideración.

Él asintió con su cabeza, brindando natural complicidad.

—Después de lo que pasó con Esmeralda —continuó—, mi odio se volvió tan grande que incluso equivoqué mi camino. Pero gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano, y también de Seiya y los demás, logré resarcirme.

—Y yo logré enmendar mi sendero gracias a ti.

—No me debes nada por ello, Pandora.

—Lo sé... pero de todas maneras estoy agradecida contigo.

Pandora calló e Ikki hizo lo mismo, todavía inundado de un exceso de sentimientos que le costó manejar. La joven allí presente, impresionada, no supo qué hacer para aliviar el dolor que él cargaba. Le recordaba al suyo propio y por eso entendía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que dijera sería completamente fútil. Guardó respetuoso silencio y, por esos azares inexplicables, recordó los días de niñez en que grillos amenizaban los prados con sus particulares cantos. También recordó a su fiel perro Adolf que de vez en cuando aullaba a la luna llena, evocando los hábitos de sus parientes más ancestrales. Dio un suspiro que pareció plasmar sus pulmones en el aire y pensó en tomar la mano de Ikki para confortarlo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacerlo. A lo único que se atrevió fue a agradecerle la confianza depositada en ella.

—Gracias por contarme de Esmeralda. Conocerla a través de tus labios ha sido una experiencia muy hermosa. Cuando hablas de ella te brilla la mirada. Es como si todavía estuvieras enamorado de ella...

Cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, sintió un dolor que removió su pecho en todas direcciones y en ninguna a la vez. Como una cuchilla que serpenteaba maléficamente a través de su interior y que volvía al punto de partida una y otra vez.

—Todavía la amo. Y la amaré eternamente. —La emoción desplegó sublime amor en su pecho y trepó claramente hacia sus azulados ojos.

—Ikki...

Pandora sintió como contradictorias emociones se amalgamaban en su ser. Por una parte admiró el amor que, incluso cuando Esmeralda ya estaba en el otro mundo, el guerrero de bronce seguía profesándole. Pero por otro lado vivió una gran amargura tanto por ella como por Ikki. Amar a una fantasma debía ser algo duro... y pelear contra una también lo era. Era una batalla que ella quizás no podía ganar. Una guerra que quizás tenía perdida desde un principio...

—Es mejor que sigamos con el trabajo. Hemos descansado más de la cuenta —enfriando el calor de sus emociones, Ikki cabalgó hacia la seriedad que acostumbraba.

Pandora, interrumpida en sus divagaciones, simplemente se limitó a asentir. Continuar las labores sería lo mejor que podría hacer, puesto que no tenía ánimos para seguir pensando en aquella chica que tuvo por nombre Esmeralda... No ahora.

—Está bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las acciones se enfocaron en reparar el techo interior del amplio vestíbulo. Estaba resquebrajado en ciertas zonas y aunque no había daño estructural ni peligro de derrumbe, si que debía reforzarse con una capa de concreto. Después de ir por el polvo de cemento a la ciudad más cercana, Ikki comenzó la labor. Temprano, fue a la sala de herramientas por la gran escalera de metal, la cual examinó cuidadosamente antes de usar. El óxido era poco, de modo que juzgó de manera certera que no habría problema en subirse a ella. Sin embargo, no previó que no sería la escalera la que iba a dar problemas, sino su propio cuerpo. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta casi concluir el trabajo, pero de repente, al elevar su brazo derecho un poco más de lo normal, su camiseta se tiñó con sangre en la zona media alta de la espalda, cerca de ambos omóplatos. Él mismo pudo sentir como el líquido vital comenzaba a manar a borbotones.

Pandora, quien hacía lo mismo que Ikki en las paredes laterales, se vio obligada a voltear cuando escuchó un quejido casi inaudible. La mancha roja que comenzó a teñir la camiseta, asaltó su vista sin piedad. Asustada y preocupada a la vez, exclamó su nombre a todo volumen: —¡Ikki!

El caballero Fénix, muy a su pesar, no tuvo más opción que bajar de la escalera al incrementarse el punzante dolor que surgió en su espalda.

La fémina agachó su cabeza y le ofreció su hombro para sostenerlo. Sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso.

—Estoy bien —dijo entredientes por el dolor.

—¡¿Cómo vas a estar bien?! —espetó sumamente enojada— Estás sangrando a chorros.

—No es nada.

—No seas terco y déjame ver que tienes. —No fue una propuesta; al contrario, fue una clara orden.

Ikki dio un suspiro de fastidio, pero no rechazó aquella exigencia. Agarrando su camiseta desde la zona del cuello, la jaló hacia arriba con el brazo que si podía mover libremente y la tiró al suelo.

Pandora, al ver la gran herida que tenía cerca de ambas zonas escapulares, abrió boca y ojos desmesuradamente. Era la herida que ella misma le había causado con su tridente cuando lo atacó por la espalda. Y al verificar su responsabilidad, de inmediato se sintió sumamente culpable. Esa herida necesitaba reposo para sanar definitivamente, pero los esfuerzos que había realizado Ikki durante estos incansables días terminaron pasándole la cuenta. El tajo se había abierto en casi toda su extensión y por ello la sangre estaba saliendo eyectada como si de un pequeño río se tratara.

—¿Pero como has aguantado todo este tiempo esa herida? ¿¡Estás loco!? —los decibeles de su voz ascendieron hasta el pináculo más alto de la recriminación.

—Un guerrero siempre vence al dolor.

—Por favor, Ikki. No seas tan orgulloso ni te quieras hacer el más macho de todos. Hay algo que se llama inteligencia y tu orgullo esta reemplazándola —lo siguió regañando con toda confianza, tal como una hermana mayor lo haría con uno menor. O mejor dicho, como una novia lo haría con su novio...

Él, por primera vez, no objetó absolutamente nada. Debía admitir que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo, mas tenía una excusa quizás justificable: nunca pensó que su herida empeoraría.

—Voy a suturarte esa herida. ¡Y no quiero protestas! ¡Sé muy bien que esa herida es por mi culpa y voy a resarcir ese pecado! —advirtió severamente y de una forma que al Fénix le hizo recordar a la antigua general de los ciento ocho espectros. Pandora sabía que para dominar el ímpetu del guerrero debía sacar el lado más fiero de su personalidad. Sólo al ejercer esa rudeza, él le haría caso. Y tal como predijo, el guerrero de fuego sólo esbozó un gruñido como alegato, más ninguna palabra emergió para contradecirla.

Esta vez Pandora volvió a darle el hombro para que se apoyara y, por primera vez desde que llegaron al castillo, Ikki aceptó su ayuda sin chistar. Caminaron hacia una de las habitaciones y, sabiendo Pandora que las frazadas se mancharían de sangre, puso unas más viejas encima de la cama.

—Iré por una aguja e hilo quirúrgico. Espero que haya en la habitación médica y de lo contrario, tendré que vendarte fuertemente para que se comprima la sangre y no siga saliendo. Ya vengo —dijo en forma atropellada a causa de la evidente preocupación que estaba sintiendo por él.

De esta manera, la chica fue hacia el lugar en donde recordaba que se guardaban los implementos para curar heridas. Esperaba que estuvieran en el mismo lugar de siempre y que todavía mantuvieran un buen estado. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a destino; allí comenzó a hurgar en los cajones y finalmente encontró todo lo necesario: gasas, vendas, alcohol e hilo quirúrgico; todos sellados en bolsas de fino y traslúcido plástico. Era una suerte que ese tipo de objetos mantuvieran un estado utilizable. También había más instrumentos dignos de un hospital, pero con eso bastaría. Volvió corriendo hacia donde Ikki.

—Bien, lánzate sobre la cama —le ordenó como si se tratara de un subordinado.

Él hizo caso en silencio, aunque sin dejar de odiar la maldita situación. Extendió su cuerpo sobre la cama de tal manera que la espalda quedó a descubierto.

Pandora se sentó al lado suyo, tomó los elementos quirúrgicos adecuados para suturar la herida y comenzó a hacerlo con gran maestría. Después de todo era un proceso parecido al de coser, sólo que en vez de tela se hacía con la piel. A cada puntada que daba en la herida, Pandora se preguntó cuanto dolor sentía Ikki. Y aunque no podía verle el rostro, no tenía duda que era tan orgulloso que ni siquiera se animaba a retorcer sus facciones por el dolor. Seguramente para un guerrero como él, que había recibido tantos golpes devastadores, esto significaba poca cosa.

—Duele mucho —dijo Ikki.

—Oh, perdón. Trataré de hacerlo más suavemente.

O quizás su tolerancia al dolor no era tan alta como ella pensaba...

Terminó el proceso sin sobresaltos y la sangre dejó de escurrir por fin. Pandora dejó la aguja y el hilo quirúrgico a un lado y, humedeciendo una blanca gasa con alcohol, procedió a desinfectar su herida. Totalmente concentrada, se encargó de ejercer un cuidado casi maternal durante su acción.

—Terminé con la herida principal —avisó tras algunos minutos—, pero tienes otras más también. Voy a echarles alcohol encima o puede que se terminen infectando.

—Estoy bien, Pandora —protestó agravando su voz.

—Ikki... —gruñó su nombre.

—Está bien, hazlo entonces —aceptó a regañadientes.

Ya con la preocupación habiéndola abandonado, la bella mujer se dio el tiempo de admirar la fiera espalda masculina. Era fornida y esculpida al punto máximo. Algunas cicatrices lucían como prueba de sus incontables batallas, pero no sentía que manchasen su piel. Al contrario, la hacía más llamativa de lo que ya era. Por un momento incluso deseó tocarlo con sus propias manos en vez de la gasa que tenía en ellas. Darle un masaje completo que aliviara sus dolores y sentir la calidez de su piel bajo las manos...

Sacudió su cabeza un poco para dejar de pensar cosas fuera de lugar. No podía hacerlo aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo o él podría tomarla como una atrevida.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Ikki al sentir que la ardiente gasa impregnada de alcohol ya no se desplazaba.

—Eh, no —reaccionó ella continuando el proceso hasta finalmente culminarlo. Cuando lo último ocurrió, esbozó una pregunta —¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Como si me hubieras quemado la espalda —no lo dijo en tono de broma, pero pareció una.

Ella, por primera vez, sonrió un poco. Por primera vez desde la tierna infancia lo hacía.

—Era necesario —justificó la molestia —. Además eres un Fénix, ¿no? Deberías resistir el fuego del alcohol.

—Créeme, prefiero el fuego del infierno al del alcohol —dijo en tono serio, pero no por ello su afirmación resultaba menos divertida. De hecho, los rojizos labios de Pandora se curvaron todavía más y demostraron que la perfección si existía. Lamentablemente Ikki, por estar de espaldas, se perdió de verla.

—Es verdad que existen fuegos que arden más que otros. Y no sólo el fuego quema, el hielo también... —le lanzó una indirecta muy directa. Y sin estar conforme la completaría todavía más —. Eso lo sé muy bien, porque a pesar de que eres el Fénix en el fondo eres como un hielo.

—Entonces quizás debería ser el caballero del Cisne en vez del Fénix —esta vez su tono si sonó un poco más ameno. Evidentemente Ikki no era precisamente un tipo que echara bromas, pero por lo visto también tenía un sentido del humor muy particular.

Pandora sonrió por segunda vez y de nuevo fue una verdadera lástima que Ikki se perdiera de ver su sonrisa, puesto que tenía una muy bella. Radiante, de hecho.

Finalmente el proceso de curación terminó cuando la mujer lo vendó de una manera ajustada, pero lo suficientemente libre como para pudiera moverse sin que pareciera un robot. Por ello, Ikki se puso de pie y el rostro de Pandora no logró evadir la adquisición de un carmín incendiario. Debido a la preocupación por su herida principal no se había dado el tiempo de observar los abdominales de Ikki con atención, pero ahora si que lo estaba haciendo y prácticamente alucinó. Cuando creía que era imposible adquirir más calor en su faz, la vida le demostró que se equivocaba completamente. Los músculos bien trabajados, la firmeza en cada centímetro de piel y la tonificación apolínea no dejaron de sorprenderla. Las incontables batallas habían esculpido su cuerpo de guerrero como si fuera acero forjado por los mismísimos dioses. Para su pesar, sintió claramente como el calor viajaba desde su cara hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Por un momento incluso pensó que ni una ducha de agua fría podría evaporar aquel ardor que estaba sintiendo. Un calor digno de un fénix femenino.

Definitivamente estaba enamorándose perdidamente de él, no tenía ningún sentido esmerarse en negarlo. Ya había visto hombres guapos y trabajados entre los ciento ocho espectros, pero por ninguno había sentido, ni siquiera mínimamente, ese murmullo burbujeante de emociones que estaba deshaciendo su cuerpo y corazón al mismo tiempo. Sólo Ikki le había causado algo así.

—Me duele todo —dijo sin notar el rubor femenino gracias a que la luz del candelabro no fue lo suficientemente intensa como para revelarlo—. Parece que me hubieran pegado una paliza —comentó él arrugando el entrecejo.

Tímidamente, Pandora lo escrutó transformando sus ojos en tentación. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, dijo algo a lo que un microsegundo después se arrepintió.

—Si quieres te doy un masaje.

_«¡Pero qué tonta! ¿Cómo demonios me atreví a decirle eso? Boca maldita, ¡boca maldita!»_

—¿No te molestaría? —preguntó él sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

_«¿¡Molestarme!? Debes estar loco»_

—No me molesta. Si te sirve para sentirte mejor no tengo problema —aparentó indiferencia, a pesar de lo ardientes que sentía sus carrillos. Parecía que un pequeño volcán había surgido bajo su piel.

Ikki volvió a extenderse sobre la cama en la misma posición que antes. Y de esa manera, Pandora lo masajeó transformando sus manos en las de un ángel femenino. Hombros y cuello fueron sus objetivos, pues allí eran donde se formaban los nudos nerviosos más molestos. Le gustó mucho sentir la calidez de la piel varonil al tacto con sus manos. Nunca había vivido tal sensación y le agradó. Le encantó, de hecho. Con Ikki se sentía tranquila y feliz al mismo tiempo. Algo muy distinto a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Algo muy diferente que conmovía su alma de una manera idílica, casi utópica. Era inevitable tener las mejillas de un color atípico y las pulsaciones aceleradas cual géiser activo.

Para el caballero de bronce también fue muy placentero sentir las suaves manos de una mujer después de tanto tiempo. Inevitablemente alguien llegó a su mente.

—Esto me recuerda a Esmeralda —dijo de improviso—. Ella siempre curaba mis heridas y me daba masajes después de cada tortura que me daba su padre.

Y allí aparecía Esmeralda nuevamente. Siempre presente; siempre entre ellos como una presencia fantasmal.

Pandora apretó sus labios y bajó su mirada, apesadumbrada por causa de la frustración y la tristeza. Empezaba a sentir cosas tan hermosas por Ikki, pero, comprobar que ciertamente no era recíproco, le dolió. Él sólo tenía amor para Esmeralda. Por nadie más que ella...

Su garganta tambaleó y, producto de ello, necesitó tragar saliva. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo a liberarlo del peso de su recuerdo? Decidida, dijo algo que provino más desde su corazón que desde su mente. —Quizás yo pueda hacer algo más que curar tus heridas físicas. Quizás también pueda sanar las heridas de tu alma...

Todo fue silencio después de aquellas palabras. Seguramente Ikki había deducido el verdadero sentido de sus palabras y las estaba meditando. Las expectativas de Pandora crecían hasta tocar el cielo, pero la mente consciente le susurraba que debía mantener los pies en el suelo o podría llevarse un porrazo enorme.

El feroz guerrero se incorporó y lanzó una mirada curiosa a Pandora. Ella, al primer instante bajó su mirada avergonzada. Pero tal sensación apenas duró unos segundos; luego clavó sus emocionados ojos en Ikki, gritándole a través de ellos lo que sentía por él. Si era lo suficientemente perceptivo, sabría su sentir con total claridad.

—Gracias por curar mis heridas, Pandora. Pero las del alma sólo yo puedo curarlas. De todos modos agradezco mucho tu intención —su tono fue más afable que nunca antes y su faz, habitualmente carente de emociones, fue reemplazada por una que si las exhibió sin reprensión ni renuencias. La confianza entre ellos había escalado muchos niveles y Pandora se sintió emocionada por ello.

—Ikki, yo... —musitó abrumada por algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

—Hay que seguir con las labores de restauración —la interrumpió sin dudarlo. Era lo más conveniente para ambos.

Ella salió de su ensoñación irremediablemente. Era evidente que Ikki no quería seguir el tema, de modo que respetaría su voluntad. Por ahora.

—Tendrás que descansar unos días. Cualquier esfuerzo que hagas provocará que tu herida se abra nuevamente.

El guerrero mostró su inconformidad chistando. —Es una molestia —agregó tras su primera acción.

—Lo es —concordó—, pero más molestia será si tu herida empeora. No te preocupes, sanarás más pronto de lo que crees. Pero siempre y cuando te cuides.

—¿Y qué pasará con las reparaciones del castillo?

—Eso puede esperar. Para mí tú eres mucho más importante que estos muros.

Por un momento, Pandora se sorprendió de sí misma. Nunca pensó que podría decirle algo así con tanta soltura, pero lo había hecho y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, esa era la completa verdad.

Ikki, entretanto, necesitó parpardear rápidamente un trío de veces, pues la sorpresa lo conminó a hacerlo. Sus neuronas no emitieron ningún pensamiento coherente por algunos segundos y, por ello, se vio obligado a guardar silencio.

La chica de cabellos violetas lo vio con una ternura inusitada; una que esta vez no se molestó en disimular. Por más veces que lo intentara, ya no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba cayendo enamorada por él. No; en realidad se equivocaba rotundamente. _Ya_ estaba enamorada. Se lo expresaba claramente su corazón a través de la incandescencia que adquiría su sangre cada vez que estaban cerca. No sólo se trataba de atracción: era algo mucho más profundo, algo que iba mucho más allá. Antes de dormir pensaba en él. En las mañanas, cuando despertaba, también pensaba en él. Ikki siempre estaba presente en ella. Era la primera vez que había sentido una calidez de esa clase en su corazón y la emocionaba demasiado sentirla. Después de convivir con los muertos durante tanto tiempo, aquel fúlgido sentir la hacía feliz. La vibración que él provocaba en su ser le causaba una fascinación única y tan especial que le resultaba incomprensible. Sólo había pasado poco más de una semana a su lado, pero el tiempo poco importaba para enamorarse. Y menos importaba todavía cuando ambos habían vivido situaciones tan límites como una guerra santa; cuando lo que separa la frontera de vida y muerte sólo pendía de un delgado hilo.

Era más fácil darle valor a las emociones y al don de la vida cuando se ha pasado tanto tiempo entre los muertos... Por ello, no quería desaprovechar la nueva oportunidad que había recibido. Quería decirle ahora mismo que lo amaba, ¡explotaba en ganas por hacérselo saber! Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, este no era el momento adecuado. La confesión tendría que esperar un poco más. Pero sólo un poco más...

* * *

Pandora ha debido actuar con dureza para impedir que la terquedad de Ikki continuara los trabajos. Gracias a ello, la herida en su espalda dejó de lado su gravedad y, tras unos cuantos días, terminó por cerrarse definitivamente.

Durante ese tiempo la amistad se profundizó todavía más, puesto que ya no han estado ocupados todo el día en los arreglos del castillo. Conversaciones sobre la vida y amenos paseos por los alrededores del castillo se volvieron agradable rutina. También viajaron juntos hacia el pueblo más cercano en busca de más provisiones. Así, la dinámica de confianza se fue afianzando todavía más, al punto que Pandora había logrado su primer propósito con gran éxito: ya no eran, en absoluto, dos desconocidos. De hecho ambos, con el correr de los días, ya consideraban como un gran amigo al otro.

Una vez que Ikki se recuperó del todo, ambos continuaron esmerándose en los arreglos. Muy pronto el castillo Heinstein luciría radiante y, aunque todavía faltaban algunas labores por realizar, sólo eran minucias en comparación a todo lo ya hecho. Fue entonces que Pandora supo que el momento de confesarse llegaría muy pronto. No podía seguir impidiendo lo que su corazón quería exclamar a gritos. De hecho, mañana mismo en la noche reuniría el valor necesario para revelar sus sentimientos. Tenía que decirlo antes de que él se marchara lejos, como parecía ser su intención después de terminar la trabajosa restauración.

* * *

El día elegido llegó por fin. Curiosamente, después de varios días agradablemente soleados, una inesperada y enorme nube continua apareció para conquistar el cielo. Una nubosidad que no dudó en desatar su furibundo desahogo a partir de horas de la noche. Y estaba dejando muy claro que no tenía ninguna intención de abdicar su reinado; al contrario, arribada ya la medianoche lo estaba intensificando. De hecho, la lluvia hacía castañetear los vidrios del castillo como si quisiera abrirse paso a través de ellos.

La chica de nívea piel y violetas cabellos quedó abrumada por la fascinación que le causaron las frondosas lágrimas del cielo. Desde que había escapado del inframundo, el buen clima la había acompañado siempre. Era la primera vez que veía la lluvia desde hacía muchos años; desde la más tierna infancia específicamente. Observó atentamente como caóticos hilos de agua recorrían el vidrio del gran ventanal principal; unas hileras descendían lentamente, otras rápidamente, como si danzaran a diferente compás. Sobre la fría ventana puso su diestra, desplazándola como si quisiera acariciar la lluvia a través del cristal. Sonrió levemente, pensando en cuanto valía la pena vivir sólo para ver aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. Había perdido a toda su familia y la oscuridad la había acompañado desde entonces, pero, a pesar de todo, quería seguir viviendo. Y una de las razones, la más importante de todas de hecho, estaba a su lado, específicamente a un lado del guardafuegos de la chimenea.

¿Cuantos días llevaban juntos ya? Muchos, pero cortos días a la vez. Una afirmación contradictoria, mas no equivocada. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido y fugaz, que apenas tomó conciencia de cuanto había transcurrido realmente. Pero, para su pesar, de algo si que tenía plena conciencia: la marcha de Ikki estaba cada vez más cerca. Los arreglos del castillo estaban próximos a terminar y si no hacía algo para impedirlo, él simplemente se iría sin más.

Tras un profundo suspiro y una atenta mirada hacia el horizonte, tomó noción de que para la mayoría de las personas no era un día bello o idílico para realizar una declaración. Sin embargo, quizás el clima coincidía con la turbulencia de su alma y en ese sentido si que era muy propicio. Pandora sabía muy bien que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. De hecho, demasiado había perdido ya. Tenía que decírselo o se arrepentiría toda la vida. Y lo haría sin dudas ni temores de por medio. Después de todo, había sido la general de los ciento ocho espectros y declararse a un hombre no era algo que debiera ponerla a temblar.

Sí, el momento había llegado por fin. Pero lo que necesitaba revelar no sería a través de palabras. Ellas nunca serían suficientes para hacerle ver todo lo que sentía por él. Lo haría a través de un bello acto que gritaría su amor con todo el corazón.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme fuera? —le preguntó de improviso al varón— Me gustaría sentir la lluvia tocando mi piel después de tantos años.

Ikki reaccionó mirándola. Él también parecía estar sumergido en su propio mundo, pero la voz de la que ahora se había convertido en su amiga lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—De acuerdo —contestó sin agregar nada más.

Uno al lado del otro, salieron del hogar y la cornisa los guareció de la lluvia, aunque no de la intensidad del viento. Pandora quedó fascinada y recuerdos refrescaron tanto su mente como su corazón. Impulsada por una fuerza ajena a su razón, avanzó hacia la intemperie y recibió la intensidad del agua sobre su cuerpo. Se dejó mojar por la lluvia como si fuera una traviesa y rebelde niña pequeña. Abrió sus palmas y las juntó con alegría. El agua del cielo se acumuló en ellas rápidamente y, cuando comenzó a desbordarse, la bebió ganosa. Necesitaba un refresco natural para aliviar la severa sequedad que estaba causando estragos en su garganta.

Sí, definitivamente le encantaba la lluvia. Pero había alguien que la encantaba incluso más que ella...

Ikki, al verla feliz, también se introdujo bajo la lluvia para acompañarla. Dándose cuenta que una molesta sed también lo acosaba, imitó lo recién hecho por ella y bebió gustosamente el contenido.

La bella joven lo miró y no ocultó un brillo de diversión reflejado en su semblante. El caballero de bronce se percató de ello y le devolvió la misma actitud. A través de los días juntos, habían creado una conexión única y especial; de eso ninguno de los dos tenía duda alguna.

Tras un profundo suspiro y una atenta mirada hacia el horizonte, Pandora se atrevió a incrustar su mirada en la del hombre que amaba. Emocionada, redujo la distancia que los separaba a sólo unos centímetros. La cercanía se hizo más vibrante que nunca antes. Ikki volvió ceñudas sus facciones y clavó sus ojos azules en los femeninos de tonalidad violeta. Por un momento se olvidó de que tenía dos pulmones y que podía usarlos para respirar. Por un corto, pero prolongado momento a la vez, lo único que abordó su mente fue una mezcla de confusión con curiosidad.

Los recuerdos que se poseen se quedan en la mente pues ella selecciona qué recordar y qué descartar. Rara vez, en el preciso momento en que se vivía un instante memorable, alguien toma noción de que ese recuerdo perdurará allí... pero esta vez, Pandora tuvo plena conciencia de ello. Sabía que en diez, veinte, cuarenta o más años, este momento jamás se iría de las redes de su mente. Permanecería de manera inmortal en lo superficial y en lo profundo de sus memorias.

La lluvia, sin ganas de ser sólo una testigo, los acarició queriendo disfrutar del mar de emociones desatadas. Los cabellos y cuerpos mojados de ambos provocó una sensualidad visual imposible de rechazar. La blusa de ella, por el peso del agua, se había ajustado a su silueta, sugiriendo sin pudores la forma y tamaño de sus adorables pechos. Su cintura resaltó y sus bien proporcionadas caderas también lo hicieron. Toda la figura de la bella joven alemana, todo su hermoso cuerpo de mujer, se realzó de una manera que se atrevía a cautivar cual hechizo. Ikki no era ciego e inevitablemente apreció cada una de las curvas de la mujer. Inclusive sus manos se sintieron atraídas por posarse en la más sensual de todas: su cintura.

Pandora, entretanto, observó tímidamente como el cuerpo de Ikki presumía de ser el de todo un guerrero. La ajustada y mojada camiseta insinuó lo pronunciado de sus abdominales y sus brazos mostraron abiertamente lo fornidos que eran. Su pecho era vigoroso e ideal para usarlo como almohada. Al pensarlo, una eyectada dosis de timidez coloreó todavía más las mejillas femeninas. Un tremor inhóspito emitió su alma inundada de emociones. Era inexperta y no sabía bien cómo hacerlo o qué hacer realmente. Pero por él derrotaría todos sus temores y, a pesar de ser una completa novicia en asuntos del amor romántico, quería vivir su primer beso con Ikki. Con él y nadie más que él. Por ello no se permitió dudas; tampoco permitiría dilaciones. Deshaciéndose de la estorbosa timidez incendió su voluntad con fuego, dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar nunca más. Se volvería su dueña eternamente y lo marcaría con besos para dejar claro que él era de su propiedad. Que Esmeralda ya no tendría el primer lugar en su corazón. Ahora ese sitio lo ocuparía ella.

De súbito, el tiempo se ralentizó completamente. El mundo entero dejó de existir. Durante ese instante eterno, sólo dos miradas tuvieron significado. La abrumadora emoción dominó cada rincón. Parecía que hasta la misma naturaleza, conmovida hasta las entrañas, mermó la intensidad de su tormenta debido a ellos. El mundo físico y el metafísico mostraron de esa forma la expectación por la epifanía que muy pronto se produciría.

El amor rodeaba a Pandora e impregnaba su aura en ternura y deseo mezcladas a la perfección, haciendo destellar su corazón como una estrella en su máximo esplendor. Su respiración agitada y efusiva daba prueba de las ansias que la consumían de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Deseaba calcar en su memoria para siempre este único y bello momento en que ambos se unirían bajo el precioso alero del amor. Sin límites, ni fronteras. Sin maldita cosa que los detuviera. El deseo perenne de hacer feliz a la persona amada estallaba por cada centímetro de su piel. Quería deshacerse de cualquier atavío que significara raciocinio; solo vivir sus sentimientos a flor de piel tenía cabida. Nada más y nada menos.

Su nariz hizo tierno contacto con la de él y sus rojizos labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, presta a devorar cada jadeo y beber cada aliento como un delicioso néctar. Pandora no podía contener la fuerza intempestiva de sus emociones. El sueño que estuvo proyectando durante estos días estaba a punto de realizarse definitivamente. Reemplazando a la timidez por la pasión, fue ella quien tomó las mejillas de su amado entre sus manos temblorosas. Disfrutó por varios segundos aquella faz que la alucinaba y su alma no tuvo reparos en estallar cual supernova.

Ikki lucía abiertamente confundido, pero a Pandora muy poco le importó. Ella le quitaría la confusión a cualquier precio. Le haría ver que si se podía amar dos veces en la vida. Que amar nuevamente no era tan solo una ilusión.

El fascinante momento finalmente había llegado. A un centímetro el uno del otro, la bella dama ansió el contacto intensamente; queriendo fusionar sus labios en el significado más excitante y bello del amor. Por fin podían dejar atrás los sufrimientos y sacrificios. Por fin olvidaría los rencores, los reconcomios y los pecados. Desde ahora, podrían dedicar el resto de su vida a vivir el amor en centelleante plenitud. La tentación terminó por incendiarla como un metal al rojo vivo. Y de súbito, como si fuera tocada por un conjuro, su cuerpo desapareció completamente. Sintió que su sangre y su carne dejaron de existir y que su corazón enamorado desplegaba alas que lo elevaban al cielo. Por ese grato momento que congeló el tiempo no existió nada más. En ese momento sólo fue alma. Nada más y nada menos que alma.

Guiada por los deseos más profundos yacentes en su corazón, muy pronto contactaría a través de sus labios al guerrero que había salvado su vida. Un beso primerizo y trémulo, pero que gritaría a todo volumen un mayor significado espiritual que cualquier otro...

Sus tersos y rojizos labios se acercaron a los masculinos. Bebió el aliento de él como si fuera brisa de primavera y, acariciando las mejillas masculinas con sus manos, se preparó a unir su alma a la de él a través del beso más dulce y hermoso de todos...

* * *

_Continuará._


	2. Final

_A orillas del vasto mar, en la playa de arena plomiza e insípida, dos jóvenes adolescentes se disponían a aprovechar los pocos minutos libres que tenían al final de la dura jornada de hoy. Deseaban disfrutar juntos de una de las poquísimas alegrías que podían tener en esta infernal isla: admirar la bella puesta de sol. Aquél esparcía las últimas gotas de rebelde luz crepuscular sobre las cálidas aguas del vibrante océano. Pero, poseído por aquella timidez que lo pintaba de carmín, muy pronto sería desprovisto de su reinado por una criatura de nívea piel, quien, orgullosa, ansiaba ostentar su resplandeciente belleza en el majestuoso trono del firmamento._

—_Qué bonito paisaje. Antes de que llegaras, esto era lo único que le daba un poco de consuelo a mi corazón —comentó una preciosa adolescente mientras sus pies desnudos se divertían moviéndose sobre la húmeda arena. Y antes de que Ikki pudiera contestar algo, agregó emocionada —¡Me encanta cuando el sol se pone colorado antes de esconderse tras el horizonte! ¡Es como si se envolviera en timidez! _

_Ikki la miró conmovido un largo momento, atraído por la fuerza de las emociones que ella desplegaba. Sonrió al verla tan feliz por un detalle tan simple, pero que para ella estaba lleno de tanto significado. Detalles que para el resto no importaban o pasaban desapercibidos, ella siempre los disfrutaba como si fuera la última vez que pudiera vivirlos. Esa inusitada pasión lo contagiaba y lo llenaba de alegría a la vez. En ese mismo momento sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo arder por el dolor de los golpes diarios, pero su alma no dudaba en resplandecer cuando estaba junto a ella. A su lado nada más importaba._

—_El sol se esconde porque debe envidiar tus cabellos __—__la sorprendió Ikki con un repentino comentario._

—_¿Por qué lo dices? —se volteó a mirarlo con suma curiosidad._

—_Porque tus cabellos son más dorados y llamativos que él —sonrió al admirar la hermosura de su amiga—__ Por eso el sol se esconde, porque __tú eres mucho más bella._

_Ikki no había pensado sus palabras, simplemente las dijo desde el mismísimo corazón sin que se interpusiera ningún tipo de filtro. Y cuando se dio cuenta un inevitable sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas y bajó su mirada, avergonzado._

_Ella, la chica halagada, le quitó la mirada, atacada por un súbito mar de timidez. Los movimientos de sus pies también cesaron._

—_Pero qué dices, tus cabellos son mucho más hermosos. Son más azules que el mismo océano —Y ella a su vez, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo, lanzó un halago sin pensarlo. Uno que, al igual que el de él, también provino desde el mismísimo corazón._

_Ikki, haciendo vibrar su espíritu combativo, no dudó un segundo en refutar aquella errónea afirmación._

—_Te equivocas rotundamente. Tus cabellos son mucho más bellos y brillantes. Y punto final. No hay debate posible —declaró sonriéndole._

_Ella giró su faz y le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero no aceptaría tan fácilmente su afirmación._

—_Te equivocas tú, Ikki. El mar es más bonito que el sol. Por lo tanto tus cabellos son más hermosos que los míos._

—_El mar no es más bonito que el sol —renegó de inmediato. Aunque pasados unos segundos, agregó—. Pero ahora que lo pienso pareciera que ambos se complementan el uno al otro._

—_¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó rellena de curiosidad._

—_Mira —indicó el horizonte con su índice—, el sol brilla sobre el mar y hace que éste resplandezca a pesar de ser más oscuro. ¿Lo ves? —apuntó los múltiples brillos móviles que se reflejaban grácilmente sobre las aguas._

—_Ajá —asintió ella abriendo su boca por el asombro._

—_Pues lo mismo sucede conmigo. Gracias a ti, gracias a tu apoyo constante, puedo brillar al igual que el mar lo hace gracias al sol. Sin la luz del sol, el mar sería oscuro. Y sin ti yo también sería alguien oscuro. Tú eres mi luz, tú eres quien me hace brillar y ser mejor persona cada día. —El muchacho suspiró emocionado. Suspiros que sólo el más intenso amor podían provocar. Con ella no temía demostrar su lado más tierno. Con ella podía ser quien era realmente, sin temor a quedar expuesto o vulnerable. Ella era su más hermosa inspiración. __Tal como sol y océano se mezclaban al ocaso y al amanecer, él moría y renacía cada vez que compartían juntos._

—_Ikki... —musitó su nombre emocionada más allá de cualquier expresión facial. Era todo su cuerpo lo que latía amor incesante hacia él — __Pues el mar hace que la luz del sol adquiera más significado que estando sola... —Ahora fue él quien entreabrió su boca, sorprendido por aquella reflexión— Ikki —continuó ella con voz vibrante—, eres tú quien le da significado a mi vida.__ Sin ti mi vida sería solo tristeza —dicho esto, sonrió feliz—. Te admiro tanto. Todos los días recibes maltratos tan grandes y aún así, a pesar de todo eso, sigues siendo capaz de ser amable conmigo. Sigues preocupándote por mí y expresándome cariño —sus ojos reflejaron el amor que sentía por él con una honestidad excepcional._

—_Es al contrario, __Esmeralda... no sé como agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me gustaría tanto poder devolverte todo algún día. Me gustaría tanto poder sacarte de este lugar infernal y que puedas llevar la vida que realmente te mereces. Una persona tan buena como tú sólo merece cosas buenas._

—_Entonces por eso llegaste a esta isla: porque __tú eres el chico más bueno que puedo conocer en el mundo entero._

_Ikki necesitó inspirar profundamente, pues aquel comentario provocó que su respiración se cortara durante unos segundos. —Gracias por pensar eso de mí, pero estoy muy lejos de ser lo que dices._

—_Yo estoy segura de lo contrario, conmigo siempre has sido demasiado bueno. Sé que tus días son horribles, pero a pesar de eso siempre eres muy amable conmigo. Si eso no es ser alguien bueno, entonces no sé qué es —aseguró completamente convencida de ello._

—_Esmeralda... —el corazón del futuro Fénix irradió emoción en cada latido —. Tus días también son horribles y a pesar de eso sigues siendo tan tierna y dulce. Llena de ganas de vivir. Soy yo quien te admira a ti —se dio una pausa para darle todavía más significado a las siguientes palabras que diría — Cuando me vaya de esta isla, si tú quieres, te llevaré conmigo fuera de aquí. A un lugar donde puedas vivir la vida que realmente te mereces._

—_¿Realmente crees que algún día salgamos de esta isla?_

—_No lo creo... lo haré. Y tú vendrás conmigo._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Sí, siempre que tú quieras venir conmigo. _

—_¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Quiero ir contigo a donde sea porque sé que junto a ti sería feliz!_

_La joven chica de cabellos áureos, sin contenerse, le dio un efusivo abrazo como una forma de agradecerle sus tiernas palabras. Todavía no eran novios, pero lo parecían y lo sentían de esa manera. Sólo faltaba concretar el paso final para sellar el amor que ambos se profesaban y gritaban por cada rincón de sus pieles. _

_De pronto, algo cortó el flujo de los pensamientos femeninos. La chica reaccionó levantándose emocionada y, presurosa, corrió hacia una ramita que reposaba un poco más allá sobre la granulosa arena. La tomó en su diestra y le dirigió una mirada llena de emoción a su amigo._

—_¡Voy a hacer un dibujo! —exclamó sumamente feliz —. Y tú lo vas a inspirar... —coloreó sus mejillas inevitablemente con sus últimas palabras._

—_¿Qué vas a dibujar? —preguntó él, haciendo que sus ojos llamearan curiosidad._

—_Será una sorpresa, así que date vuelta. ¡Y no hagas trampa volteando! Te estoy observando._

—_¿En serio no puedo mirarte?_

—_No, porque será una sorpresa._

_Así, la menuda chica comenzó a dibujar con la punta mas delgada de la rama en la mojada arena gris.__ Obligado a estar de espaldas, Ikki sintió como la curiosidad lo atacó con oleadas incluso más potentes que las que el mar esgrimía. Nunca en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de ver algo como ahora lo sentía. Ese era el nivel de importancia que Esmeralda, y cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, había adquirido para él. Quiso voltear un poco para ver si ella realmente lo estaba observando o estaba concentrada en su dibujo. Pero apenas hizo un leve movimiento de cuello, recibió una reprimenda._

—_Te dije que no hicieras trampa, Ikki —dijo divertida._

—_Perdón —se excusó de inmediato—. Es que la verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver qué estás dibujando._

—_Ten un poco de paciencia y ya lo verás. Además yo no soy buena dibujante, así que no te hagas expectativas muy altas. Lo bueno es que la playa no me impone un margen para dibujar, ¡puedo hacerlo tan grande como quiera! —exclamó muy entusiasmada._

_Pasó un par de minutos en que sólo el inconfundible rumor de las olas fue plenamente audible. Luego, Esmeralda por fin anunció la conclusión de su dibujo._

—_¡Listo! Ya puedes verlo._

_Ikki ni siquiera tardó un segundo en voltear y admirar lo allí plasmado: era un dibujo de ellos mirando la hermosa puesta de sol. El estilo de los trazos era muy tierno e infantil; aunque muy hermoso en su propio estilo. Ikki sonrió instantáneamente, pero lo hizo todavía más cuando vio algo en el sol dibujado allí; algo que conmovió su alma hasta tocar el cénit más profundo de la emoción. Allí, la bella chica había escrito un «te quiero» junto a una linda carita sonriente._

—_Esmeralda... —sus ojos se volvieron algo acuosos y adquirieron más brillo por lo mismo —. Yo también te quiero mucho. _

_Ella sonrió de manera feliz. —Gracias por alegrar mi vida, Ikki. A pesar de las condiciones en que vivo, cuando tú estás a mi lado todo resplandece. Todo es lindo._

—_Soy yo quien te da las gracias. Te quiero tanto que esto no tiene explicación. Es algo tan lindo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Es inexplicable. Cuando estoy contigo nada más me importa. Me hace muy feliz estar a tu lado. Es como si todo el dolor desapareciera de repente. Como si fueras una anestesia de felicidad sin igual._

—_Me pasa igual, Ikki —lágrimas burbujearon en sus ojos, sobrepasada por la intensa emoción que embargaba su corazón. Era demasiada como para poder contenerla._

—_No llores —dijo él, preocupado._

—_No te preocupes. No son lágrimas de dolor... son de felicidad._

—_¿Por felicidad también se llora? —preguntó con suma curiosidad, pues nunca lo había vivido o presenciado. Para él las lágrimas eran un sinónimo de dolor. Siempre había sido así._

—_Sí, Ikki. Cuando una emoción es tan grande que no eres capaz de contenerla, también salen lágrimas aunque sea la felicidad la causante... —formó una bella sonrisa en su rostro —. Y tú me provocas cosas tan lindas que no soy capaz de reprimirlas. _

—_Esmeralda... _

_El chico de cabellos azules llevó sus dedos a los luceros femeninos y enjugó sus lágrimas entre los dedos. Se dieron un abrazo sin otra intención que darse mutuo consuelo. Ella depositó su cabeza en el hombro de él y disfrutó su dulce apoyo. Ambos eran almas heridas, pares en la desesperación del infierno; pero en un lugar donde todo debía ser odio, ellos hacían prevalecer el amor. Ni siquiera el mismo infierno lograría anular la enorme intensidad de lo que estaban sintiendo._

_Conectando el deseo recíproco de sus corazones, deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, completamente sumidos en una avalancha de impresionante sentir. Sentir más allá de la piel y la carne. Sentir más allá de la percepción normal y corriente. _Sentir con el alma_. Habían venido para contemplar el crepúsculo, pero el mismo había quedado completamente de lado. De hecho, ya ni siquiera lo recordaban. Lo único que tenía su atención era contemplar la mirada del otro, admirarse mutuamente y profesar el infinito amor que ambos sentían por el otro._

_Sus emociones fluctuaron de manera caótica entre lo tierno y lo pasional. Eran incapaces de pestañear inclusive, absolutamente obnubilados por el otro. El sol no alcanzó a ser testigo de lo que venía, pues el cielo desnudó sus estrellas y fue la luna llena quien tendría la suerte de contemplar un acto tan maravilloso en su brillante traje de plenilunio._

_Y la perfección escrita en el firmamento, finalmente sucedió como un designio inexorable: poseídos por una fuerza desconocida, el amor germinó desde sus corazones y escaló hacia la dicha de sus labios. Un beso que unió sus almas definitivamente. Un beso con sabor a la tierna dulzura del primer amor. Un beso que significaba y que significaría más que cualquier otra cosa en sus vidas._

_Su amor era único. Mágico. Irrepetible. _

Inmortal.

* * *

_**Capítulo Final**_

* * *

El poderoso guerrero, gracias a la consternación, redujo su capacidad de reacción a la mínima expresión. Caos y confusión era su mente, pero, a pesar de ello, intentó dar marcha atrás retrocediendo un poco su faz. Sin embargo, completamente decidida, Pandora no se lo permitió. Tomó con su diestra la nuca masculina, intentando apresar al Fénix en una jaula de amor de la cual no podría escapar.

—Pandora... —impresionado, el guerrero intentó hablar. Sin embargo, fue acallado definitivamente por los dulces labios de ella.

Fue un beso que gritó el sentir de la fémina todo volumen. En él entregó todo lo que tenía al hombre que le estaba dando sentido a su existencia errante y confusa; sin dar cabida a ningún tipo de duda, su alma entera pasó a ser de Ikki. Un beso que confesaba amor puro y verdadero hacia él; un acto maravilloso, una especie de melodía espiritual que acarició su enamorada alma de todas las maneras posibles. Por primera vez sintió que los latidos de su corazón adquirían un verdadero sentido. Un significado real y tangible. Por primera vez sintió que su sangre galopaba y ardía como un cometa dentro de las venas. Por vez primera sentía el fulgor de una emoción distinta a la tristeza, la ira o la desolación. Amar con todo el corazón era algo demasiado bello. No obstante, tras unos cuantos segundos, apareció un problema que dañó todas sus emocionadas expectativas...

Él no respondió el beso.

Y, por un momento que prolongó de manera infinita el tiempo, a Pandora le pareció que sólo una cuarta parte de su corazón permaneció latiendo. Ikki acababa de matar la mayoría de él...

Inevitablemente debió separar sus labios al no recibir reacción. Abrió sus ojos con asombro y quiso gritar como una niña pequeña poseída por la frustración. Sólo la sensatez disfrazada de madurez le impidió hacerlo. Le dirigió su faz rellena de interminables incógnitas, buscando alguna explicación coherente en los ojos del caballero que se adueñó involuntariamente de su corazón. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de leer su mirada y, por lo mismo, su mente comenzó a divagar entre explicaciones y teorías que le resultaron tan dañosas como espinas de metal.

¿Acaso no le era atractiva? ¿No sentía siquiera una mínima atracción hacia ella? ¿De verdad nada sentía por ella? Pensarlo hizo que su órgano vital latiera punzante dolor. Motivada por el mismo, decidió preguntar la razón de su dañina inacción.

—¿Por qué?

El joven dio un suspiro y formó una mueca amarga en su rostro. Tras ello, caminó varios pasos más y alzó su faz hacia el cielo, disfrutando el consuelo de la hechizante lluvia recorrer sus facciones. Hubiera querido ascender al firmamento, bloqueando sus pensamientos en aquel imaginario trayecto. Luego volvió a mirarla, regresó hacia ella y la tomó suavemente por el costado de sus brazos. Su mirada cambió de fría a una que despidió tintes de tristeza. Una que desnudó claro cariño y verdadera preocupación por ella.

—Lo siento, Pandora. Pero no puedo verte ni considerarte de esa forma.

Ella sintió que una maza cayó sobre su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitó imperiosamente tragar un poco de saliva para deshacer el nudo que empezó a estrechar su garganta.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo? —por el dolor del rechazo, su voz se desmenuzó en un tono frágil y oscilante como una vela azotada por el viento.

—Tú no tienes nada malo. De hecho, probablemente sea yo quien tenga algo malo.

—¿Pero entonces por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo por mí?

El poderoso guerrero giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda. Un suspiro involuntario surgió; uno tan intenso que hizo pensar a Pandora que él tenía cuatro pulmones en vez de dos.

—Yo sigo amando a una sola mujer. Y esa mujer se llama Esmeralda.

—Ikki... —dijo su nombre conmovida por el enorme caudal de amor que él seguía profesándole a la chica que, a pesar de muerta, seguía siendo una enconada rival. Necesitó exhalar e inspirar con urgencia, puesto que la emoción estaba devorándola viva. Supo que a él posiblemente le dolería lo siguiente que diría, mas era absolutamente necesario hacerlo— Esmeralda ya no está viva... No puedes amar el resto de tu vida a alguien que nunca estará contigo. No puedes cerrarte a poder ser feliz nuevamente. No es justo para ti y ni siquiera para ella lo sería. Esmeralda nunca habría querido eso para ti. Ella querría verte feliz. Ella querría verte con alguien a tu lado —sus palabras surgieron apasionadas y firmes a partes iguales. Era el ente llamado amor quien había tomado posesión de su lengua.

Ikki clavó su mirada en el sórdido vacío del horizonte. Le habría encantado decir otra cosa o darle la esperanza de poder vivir algo en un futuro, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Pandora. Pero jamás podré amar a nadie más como la amé a ella. Nunca volveré a sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que sentí por ella. Jamás.

Ella entristeció por la nueva estocada verbal. Acongojada, depositó su mejilla y las manos en la zona no herida de la espalda masculina. Quería sentirlo más cerca, quería sentir el calor de un consuelo, aferrándose suavemente a él.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes si no abres la puerta de tu corazón? ¿Cómo vas a poder amar nuevamente si te cierras completamente a esa posibilidad?

—Lo sé porque ella era única. La mujer más especial que pisó este mundo.

El aire abandonó los pulmones femeninos a través de un amargo suspiro. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero de todas formas estaba dispuesta a dar la pelea como una fiera. Y lo estaba porque sabía que él valía completamente la pena. Por instinto, aferró sus manos a la cintura masculina, abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás.

—Todas las personas son únicas, Ikki. Y también creo que todas las relaciones son especiales. Nunca se vive lo mismo dos veces, pero pienso que la intensidad puede ser igual. Si tan sólo te dieras la oportunidad de amar nuevamente... —aflicción diluyó el volumen de su voz, mas no la fuerza inherente a sus palabras— Si tan sólo me abrieras tu corazón... te aseguro que ambos podríamos ser muy felices.

—No, Pandora —dijo con dolor en su voz. Resultaba evidente que ella realmente le agradaba y no quería causarle ningún tipo de sufrimiento— Yo sigo amando a Esmeralda. Es ella a quien amo con todo mi corazón.

—Esmeralda está muerta.

—En mi corazón ella sigue viviendo. Y eso es lo único que me importa.

La joven realmente lo admiró. Aún después de muerta, él seguía amando a Esmeralda con toda su alma. Sintió una envidia tremenda y, a la vez, también tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Cuantos hombres sentían de esa manera en el mundo? ¿Cuantos? Muy pocos, eso era seguro. Y ella tenía justo en frente al más especial de todos y no podía amarla por una fidelidad incomprensible. La estaba rechazando, pero, paradójicamente, aquel acto lo único que estaba logrando era enamorarla todavía más.

Ella dejó de abrazar su espalda y lo rodeó hasta colocarse por delante. Estaba decidida a encararlo y leer las emociones en su mirada. Necesitaba ver sus intensos ojos que parangonaban el cielo más azur de todos. Esta vez no sería tan fácil como darle la espalda, tendría que encararla y ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que provocaba en ella.

—Yo puedo ser tu presente —por la evidente diferencia de alturas, lo miró hacia arriba a pesar de la lluvia que seguía cayendo—. Yo puedo hacer que toda esa emoción que sientes por Esmeralda vuelva a estar viva de verdad. Que amar tenga un verdadero sentido.

Él permaneció inmóvil. Podía ser un hombre muy rudo y poderoso, pero nunca pensó que tendría que verse en la tesitura de rechazar a una mujer. Era algo que lo estaba complicando más que cualquier pelea, puesto que, aunque no sintiera amor por ella, si que le tenía un gran cariño.

—Pandora, Esmeralda siempre está conmigo y por ello mi sentir está muy vivo. Lo siento, pero nunca volveré a amar a nadie como ella.

—Nunca digas nunca —espetó de inmediato.

—Yo si lo digo —surgió rebelde e impetuoso como siempre lo ha sido— Y si no puedo amar de la misma manera, prefiero no hacerlo. No es justo para ti.

La frustración acorraló cada célula de Pandora. ¿Cómo podía hacerle ver que se merecía amar nuevamente? ¿De qué manera hacerlo entender aquella verdad?

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que nunca podrás amar a nadie de la misma manera si no lo intentas? ¡Por lo menos inténtalo! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas— Nunca lo sabrás realmente si no te das una oportunidad a ti mismo. Tu presente es más importante que el pasado. Yo puedo ser tu presente y, si me dejas, también tu futuro. Yo puedo hacer que ese sentimiento esté vivo de verdad. Que realmente tenga un significado. Que realmente puedas ser feliz con alguien que si puede estar contigo. Lamentablemente Esmeralda ya no puede estar a tu lado... —una solitaria lágrima se desbordó por el rabillo y navegó junto a la lluvia a través de sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres ser un reemplazo de Esmeralda? ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

—Yo no quiero ser un reemplazo de ella...

—Pues eso es lo que serías. Incluso si te diera una oportunidad, quien seguiría habitando en mi corazón sería Esmeralda —Su mirada y sus palabras exhalaron una sinceridad inigualable. Inmutable. Ver ello causó que la determinación de Pandora comenzara a resquebrajarse inevitablemente.

—Ikki... —musitó su nombre tiñéndolo de sufrir. Y aunque cerró fuertemente sus párpados con la intención de detener las lágrimas que ansiaban emerger, de igual manera algunas se rebelaron ante aquel orgullo que deseaba oprimirlas.

—Pandora, no sufras por mí. No tiene sentido que lo hagas —intentó consolarla a su manera hosca y poco efectiva. No la abrazó ni despejó sus lágrimas ya que no deseaba ilusionarla. Pero consolar sin poner todo de su parte no servía de absolutamente nada. O lo hacía de todo corazón o no lo hacía, pero quedarse a mitad de camino no ayudaría.

—La amaste tanto —dijo de improviso— y la sigues amando tanto que pareciera que no tienes amor para nadie más. Que lo agotaste por completo —ella misma enjugó sus lágrimas en un gesto de claro y renaciente orgullo. Una vez terminada su acción, esculpió sus facciones con resiliencia —. Aunque no lo creas, no es el rechazo lo que me duele... lo que realmente me duele eres tú. Lo que me quema por dentro es que no te des a ti mismo una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz. Es una tortuosa condena amar eternamente a una mujer que nunca más podrás ver; que nunca podrás abrazar o besar; que nunca podrá darte siquiera una palabra de aliento...

—Pandora... —la emoción que ella desplegaba hizo que su propia alma crepitara. Y cuando se sumergió en la oscuridad de los párpados cerrados, pensó en lo mucho que le habría gustado corresponderla como se merecía. Pandora realmente lo amaba. Sus ojos brillantes y rellenos de emoción se lo gritaban. Su voz entera lo proclamaba en cada temblor. Todo su ser le estaba profesando amor de una forma conmovedora. Le habría gustado tanto corresponderla... pero simplemente no podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. —Esmeralda no puede estar conmigo, pero créeme que no me importa. A mi manera yo ya soy feliz sólo con recordarla.

—Pero podrías ser mucho más feliz conmigo...

Ikki condenó sus labios al reinado del silencio. Pero sus respiros no se sometieron a tal monarquía: emergieron sonoros y dolidos al mismo tiempo. Pandora supo, sin ningún atisbo de duda, que él también la quería. Aquel dolor que él demostraba por rechazarla lo señalaba claramente.

—Es muy triste amar un recuerdo —dijo ella con compasión—. Es muy triste amar a una muerta como si estuviera viva...

—Pandora, más triste sería que me tratara de engañar a mí mismo. Más triste sería que tú recibieras una mentira disfrazada de amor. Más triste es que trataras de ser el reemplazo de alguien irremplazable.

El alma femenina crujió tal como lo harían las hojas azotadas por el otoño.

—Pero te mereces ser feliz nuevamente, conocer la felicidad nuevamente. Siempre hay que seguir adelante.

—¿Pretendes que seguir adelante signifique olvidarla?

—No, Ikki. Olvidarla nunca. Sé que nunca podrías. Pero deberías reflexionar que amar a una muerta como si estuviera viva no es algo bueno, ni sano. Aferrarte al pasado es algo que te cierra la posibilidad de ser feliz en el presente.

Él exhaló de manera tan profunda que un cálido vaho surgió para contrarrestar el frío del ambiente.

—Equivocado o no; bueno o malo; sano o insano; eso es lo que siento. Los sentimientos no conocen lo que es bueno o lo que es malo. Sólo se sienten, sólo se viven. Y lo que siento por Esmeralda sigue ardiendo en mi corazón como si fuera el primer día.

Ahogada por la emoción, esta vez Pandora apenas logró musitar el nombre de quien amaba. Y como si el suelo hubiera temblado, su pie izquierdo dio un inevitable paso atrás. Pero la realidad es que el suelo no se movió en ningún momento; era el dolor que sentía lo que la abrumó, al punto que algunas lágrimas afloraron otra vez en busca de consuelo.

Él, al verlas, dudó si brindarle solaz o no. Quería hacerlo, quería reconfortarla, pero no quería ilusionarla en vano. Aunque ganas de abrazarla nacieron fuertemente en su pecho, no quería darle una señal equivocada. Pero a pesar de su renuencia, finalmente el cariño por ella fue más fuerte. Dejó de lado cualquier dubitación, la cobijó en su regazo y los dedos de su diestra acariciaron los violetas hilos de seda que tenía por cabellos.

—Perdóname por no corresponderte. Pero sé con toda seguridad que muchos hombres estarían felices de estar contigo. Eres una gran mujer.

—Eso no me sirve de consuelo en lo más mínimo. Yo sólo quiero a un hombre —separó su mejilla del pecho masculino, encajando sus ojos en los de él.

—Ese hombre nunca te va a corresponder —tras decirlo, cerró sus ojos lentamente.

Pandora sintió el golpe proferido por esas palabras. ¿Qué más podía hacer para cambiar el maldito destino? ¿Qué? Ella estaba haciendo todo, ¡todo!, por hacerle ver que amarse no era una locura. Ella estaba haciendo su parte abocando todas las fuerzas de su alma para lograrlo. Pero el resto sólo dependía de él. Sólo de Ikki.

¿Escogería la decisión correcta?

Al pensar que el Fénix podía errar, un par de tristes suspiros inflaron inexorablemente el pecho femenino. —Me gustaría tanto que me amarás como lo haces con ella...

Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, Ikki acarició sus cabellos sin reprimir ternura. —Alguien más lo hará. No me cabe duda de ello.

—No, Ikki. No quiero que sea alguien más. Yo quiero que seas tú. Yo quiero que sea el hombre que amo. El hombre más único y especial que he conocido en mi vida.

Conmovido, el Fénix guardó respetuoso silencio. Le sorprendió mucho sentir que a una parte de él incluso le habría gustado darle la oportunidad que pedía. Sin embargo, algo mucho más profundo en su pecho, le decía que no tenía sentido intentar algo que estaba condenado al fracaso desde un principio. El inmenso amor que sentía por Esmeralda, ese amor que todavía incendiaba su corazón intensamente, ese amor que devoraba cada entraña que conformaba su alma, simplemente no le permitía brindarle una genuina oportunidad. Y sin lo verdadero de su parte, el fracaso sería un hecho ineludible.

Dejó de abrazarla y se alejó unos pasos de ella. Le dio la espalda a medias, esta vez mirándola de soslayo.

—Te haría más daño estando contigo que rechazándote. Cuando estuviera contigo pensaría en Esmeralda. Cuando te besara pensaría en ella. Terminarías comparándote con ella y te haría daño. Si estuvieses conmigo siempre estarías en segundo lugar en mi corazón y eso es algo que no te mereces vivir.

Pandora no generó ninguna réplica. En el fondo comprendía que él tenía razón en aquello. Para vivir un amor fidedigno y verdadero, para vivir un amor que proviniera desde el corazón y alardeara verdad, él primero debía dejar atrás a la chica que tanto amó. Y eso era algo que asomaba como una meta prácticamente imposible. Ikki amaba a Esmeralda con todo su corazón, la amaba como si siguiera viva. Le dolía tanto admitirlo, pero no podía ser tan ilusa de creer lo contrario. Pandora era una viva que no podía vencer a una muerta. Ella no podía derrotar a un recuerdo tan fuerte como el de Esmeralda. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, no podía salir victoriosa en esta injusta batalla...

—Es tan desesperanzador amar a alguien que ya no está... — comentó mientras su pecho se contraía mucho más de lo normal. El dolor del alma también se hacía patente físicamente.

Ojos sorprendidos fue la implícita respuesta. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque amas solamente un recuerdo. Una imagen en tu mente... — su mirada se vació en el horizonte; triste, apesadumbrada, derrotada —. A alguien que ya no estará contigo. A alguien que nunca más podrá darte cariño, nunca más podrá reír junto a ti, nunca más compartirá un momento lindo contigo. Nunca más podrás estar con ella... —cerró los ojos para aprisionar las lágrimas que añoraban huir—. Yo perdí a toda mi familia y, aunque es un tipo de amor diferente al de pareja, sé muy bien que es muy triste cuando gente pasa por tu vida, deja una huella tan profunda y luego sabes que nunca más los verás...

El caballero Fénix enmudeció. La emoción de la fémina le quitó cualquier palabra de cuajo. Su cuerpo manifestó aquella sensación a través del cese total de cualquier movimiento.

Pandora, entretanto, se limitó a bajar su cabeza, pegando su mirada al suelo azotado por la lluvia. Cuanto le habría gustado que las cosas fuesen distintas en este trágico mundo. Que Esmeralda estuviera viva, aunque su sola presencia significara perder a Ikki para siempre. Por sobre todo lo demás, lo que más quería era verlo feliz. Lamentablemente Esmeralda, la mujer que tanto amó, ya no estaba en este mundo para cumplir aquello. En cambio ella si podía hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo, Ikki parecía tan cerrado a la idea que su parte racional comenzaba a decirle que había llegado la hora de rendirse. Fue sólo su alma quien la conminó a no hacerlo todavía. Debía jugar todas sus cartas ante el destino y sólo entonces, cuando la mano ya estuviera completamente perdida, podría superar la derrota. Sólo entonces podría quedar conforme y satisfecha con que lo dio todo y lo intentó todo por él.

La emoción que la fustigaba provocó que el murmullo de sus venas se volviese incontrolable. Deseaba abrazarlo, confortarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor. Incluso quería más que eso. Deseaba besarlo nuevamente. Deseaba que esta vez él si respondiera su beso.

Quizás no debía ser así... pero lo era.

—Esmeralda ya no está, Ikki. Deberías darte una oportunidad de amar en el presente. Deberías ser feliz ahora, vivir el amor en sintonía con el presente y no con el pasado. Eso es lo que quiero hacer yo, quiero amar en el presente... quiero vivir y ser feliz ahora... — sintió que a su cuerpo le faltaba el aire y dio un suspiro para satisfacer aquella imperiosa necesidad. Luego continuó: —Pero tú amas un recuerdo... uno que siempre lastimará tu corazón... — terminó con su voz quebrándose por completo; el alma rota en cientos de pedazos.

Ikki se conmovió como pocas veces lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Dolor, tristeza, angustia, sufrimiento, pena. Palabras que se habían convertido en las más comunes en las vidas de ambos. Y ahora Pandora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer algo que fuese nuevo, algo que no involucrara esas amargas palabras. Quería descubrir la felicidad. Quería descubrir la felicidad que el amor otorgaba.

El viento silbó brevemente. La lluvia se intensificó contra sus pieles y les advirtió que el frío aumentaba. El joven se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente desde el brazo, indicándole que se guarecieran debajo de la terraza. Ella asintió la propuesta con un movimiento de cabeza. Y así, ambos dejaron de ser tocados por la lluvia.

—Perdóname por no poder corresponderte, Pandora —dijo afligido y con una ternura impropia de él.

Confortada ante sus palabras llenas de cariño, abrió más sus ojos y los entrelazó a los de él. Se miraron, contactando sus almas mediante la pasión de sus emociones. Pandora guardó un silencio que no duró mucho. —Sabes Ikki, yo no soy buena con estas cosas... —su voz insegura delató lo antes dicho —no soy alguien que sea sabia o que sea buena con las palabras... —su garganta quería cerrarse. Una presión sintió allí, mas cogió fuerzas de flaqueza para decir de una vez lo que ansiaba —. Pero si te puedo decir algo que creo... para ser feliz debes superar ese recuerdo que tanto amas. Tengo la seguridad de que Esmeralda también querría algo lindo para ti, porque realmente te lo mereces —. Ella fijó todavía más su mirada en él, delatando en sus iris la incipiente ternura rebelde que surgía entre la amargura —. Si amas un recuerdo —prosiguió ella— jamás podrás abrirte a ser feliz con alguien más... es hora de dejar ir esa remembranza. No me refiero a que la olvides... por supuesto que no... porque siempre estará allí y es bueno que así sea, es lindo recordar con amor y cariño. Pero si creo que debes seguir tu vida ya sin tener el doloroso sentimiento de amar un recuerdo; alguien del pasado que jamás volverá. El sentido de tu vida y tu felicidad no puede girar en torno a alguien que ya no está. Prosigue tu vida con fuerza y poniendo fe en el futuro — su alma emocionada, conmovida, simplemente enamorada, sólo quería ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Por esa misma razón le dejó expresar una sabiduría de la cual ni siquiera ella misma tenía noción—. El pasado duele —continuó— sólo si dejamos que nos supere. No hay que dejar que la nostalgia nos derroté. Yo lo sentí cuando abrí la maldita ánfora que liberó a los dioses gemelos. Me culpé millones de veces por haberla abierto. Pero ya no puedo cambiar lo que pasó. Sumergirme en eso sólo me llevará a una depresión de la cual nunca podría salir. El pasado no nos puede ganar. Nosotros tenemos que superar el pasado, no él a nosotros. Debes hacerlo por Esmeralda... porque ella sería feliz si así lo hicieses... pero incluso es más importante que lo hagas por alguién más...

—¿Por quién?

—Por ti mismo —respondió con voz que restalló emotiva solemnidad.

El joven hombre ensanchó sus vibrátiles pupilas por la sorpresa conferida.

—Eso es lo que te puedo decir, Ikki. Quizás esté equivocada, no lo sé realmente, pero creo que esta vez tengo razón — sonrió esperanzada—. Deja ir ese recuerdo para que puedas ser feliz nuevamente. Mereces ser feliz. Mereces conocer la felicidad de amar una vez más. Por ella, pero sobre todo por ti... hácelo. Eres un hombre extraordinario y si te das la oportunidad, real y verdadera, de volver a amar... sólo entonces lo volverás a hacer.

El silencio fue increíblemente enternecedor. El habla masculina se cortó de lleno. Ikki estaba sintiendo que su alma se diluía en un océano de sentires. Suspiró a la vez que mezclaba matices contradictorios en el brillo de su mirada. La chica que estaba a su lado era una mujer increíble. No cabía duda de ello.

—Es hermoso todo lo que has dicho, Pandora —dijo tras muchos segundos, cuando la tierna afección mermó un poco y le dejó recordar el cómo se hablaba—. Admito que incluso me has emocionado. Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas: el recuerdo de Esmeralda no es un sinónimo de dolor para mí; al contrario, me trae felicidad. Pensar en ella me motiva, pensar en ella me impulsa a dar lo mejor de mí todos los días. Para ti Esmeralda puede estar muerta. Y sí, lo está. Pero para mí ella sigue viviendo en mi corazón. Y sé, tengo la total seguridad, que un día volveremos a encontrarnos en el otro mundo, en otra dimensión o en otro tiempo, pero la volveré a ver. Quizás ni siquiera nos reconozcamos, quizás seamos reencarnaciones que olvidaron lo que vivieron, pero sé que un día volveré a estar con ella. Mi corazón me lo dice a gritos.

Y entonces, convirtiendo a la resignación en su más fiel aliada, Pandora lo entendió todo con una claridad abismal y omnisciente. La flecha del amor había tocado el corazón del Fénix. Y cuando Esmeralda murió, la misma flecha lo perforó, causándole el daño más grande posible... pero aquella herida no lo tumbó. Al contrario, su recuerdo, su amor todavía latente por ella, le dio fuerzas para pelear contra todo y así convertirse en el caballero de bronce más poderoso y probablemente, más temprano que tarde, también sería el más fuerte de todos los existentes. En vez de caer ante la flecha que lo hirió de muerte, Ikki la transformó en su fuerza y motivación. Sí, la muerte de su amada le causó tanto dolor que su alma fue poseída por el odio. Pero gracias a Shun y los demás comprendió que Esmeralda nunca hubiese querido eso para él. Ella nunca querría que su dolor cambiara su esencia. Fue entonces que el recuerdo de ella dejó de ser sinónimo de dolor y se transformó en fuerza, motivación y ganas por conseguir un mundo mejor.

Su amor por ella ya no le dolía de esa manera. Al contrario, lo hacía feliz. Tal como sonreía cuando veía una flor reflejando a Esmeralda; o de la manera en que le brillaban los ojos cuando la nombraba.

Sí, ahora Pandora lo entendía todo. Y por eso mismo envidió a Esmeralda con todas sus fuerzas. La envidió porque, aunque fuese durante poco tiempo, ella si pudo vivir su amor con él y dejarlo marcado para siempre con su esencia. Ya no tuvo ninguna duda: él nunca más amaría a otra mujer; su amor por ella era inmortal. Apesadumbrada, bajó su cabeza sin emitir más comentarios. Sólo una pregunta inevitable nació en sus labios.

—¿Te irás ahora, verdad? —preguntó sin contener su tristeza.

—Es lo mejor que así sea. Ya prácticamente no hay nada más que arreglar en tu castillo.

Entonces la fémina lo miró más intensamente que nunca... lo miró como si no hacerlo le trajese una desgracia a su alma. Fijamente, sin parpadear, sin mover un sólo músculo, anhelando que todos los pensamientos se revelasen como un libro abierto en un momento de inspiración. Sabía que después de esto, probablemente no lo vería más. El resto de su vida lo viviría sin él, por más doloroso que resultara aceptarlo. Miró sus ojos a través de los suyos, destilando por cada célula de ellos el más profundo y agradecido amor. Sintiendo que se le escapaba por causa de la emoción, inhaló aire tanto por su nariz como a través de su boca. Tomó la faz masculina, sabiendo que esta sería la última oportunidad. Sus mejillas tersas y cálidas las disfrutaría por última vez.

Él era el fruto prohibido... y ella quería ser Eva.

Lo que más ansiaba era ceder su alma al amor por última vez antes de la despedida final. Su nervioso corazón latió afecto inigualable. Pandora sintió como la química del amor gritaba, ¡pulsaba desesperada!, a través de su cuerpo. No podía seguir evitando los designios que la dualidad cuerpo-alma ansiaba cumplir.

Rozó su nariz con la de él y, ladeándola un poco, posó sus labios en los suyos nuevamente. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y entregó su alma entera en aquel beso que demostraba sus más profundos sentimientos.

El caballero inmortal no reaccionó. Permaneció casi tan inmóvil como una estatua, mas esta vez Pandora no lo sufrió. Sabía bien que sucedería de esa forma.

Tras esa triste instancia, la chica se separó de él unos centímetros, observándolo con conmovedora ternura.

—Perdóname —se excusó—, pero sin intentarlo por última vez nunca podría haberte dejado ir —aunque quiso simular una mirada con sabor a felicidad, no pudo lograrlo. La tristeza fue mucho más fuerte. Dio un lastimero suspiro, única forma en que su cuerpo liberó todo el dolor acumulado a través de tantos años. El malvado Hades le había robado la felicidad y, ahora, la persona más admirable que había conocido también se la robaba. Ironías crueles y malditas de la vida...

Él sintió dolor. Podía ver los ojos enamorados de Pandora y leer la verdad de sus sentimientos a través de los resplandores emocionados que emitían. Le habría encantado corresponderla, le habría encantado evitarle el sufrimiento, pero para bien o para mal no podía caer en una mentira. No era justo para ella; tampoco para él.

—Gracias por todo... —de sus ojos de pálido púrpura brotaron más lágrimas que no fue capaz de refrenar —cuídate, Ikki— le pidió mientras todo su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Su voz salió clara pero vibrante, adaptándose a los sentimientos que con tanta exaltación exponía. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de tristeza... pero también fulguraron amor inevitable.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte. Lo superarás. Sé que lo harás —depositó toda su confianza en su fortaleza.

—Pero yo no quería superarlo... yo quería estar contigo...

Él bajó su mirada y tragó saliva de manera audible. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, de verdad le habría encantado darle una oportunidad, pero no ganaría nada con mentirse a sí mismo. Si iniciaba con ella una relación, ésta estaría condenada al fracaso desde un principio, puesto que sólo Esmeralda tenía cabida en su corazón. Sólo ella y nadie más que ella. Amar por segunda vez o darse otra oportunidad de amar era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Lo que sentía por Esmeralda seguía ardiendo en su pecho como el primer día. No había esperanza posible de lo contrario.

—Perdóname por haberte provocado este daño. Nunca debí aceptar tu invitación.

—No, Ikki. No digas eso, por favor. No te sientas mal por mi causa. Me duele mucho, no sabes cuanto, pero tengo la madurez suficiente para aceptar que no me amas. Es sólo que me gustaría que abrieras la posibilidad de que si podríamos ser felices juntos. Que contigo siento una química única y especial. Que me provocas cosas que nadie más puede.

—Lo siento, Pandora, pero toda mi vida estaré solo. Ese es mi destino.

—Porque quieres que sea así. Yo te amo, Ikki. Te amo y me gustaría estar por siempre a tu lado.

—Dile eso a la persona que realmente te merezca.

Por la fuerza del viento, los cabellos de Pandora aletearon como si hubieran cobrado vida y quisieran refutar aquella afirmación. Luego dijo—: Tú eres esa persona. Tú eres quien me brinda felicidad.

—Yo nunca sería tu felicidad; sólo sería tu tristeza. Como te dije antes, en mi corazón siempre estarías en segundo lugar. Y te mereces a alguien para quien tú siempre estés en primer lugar.

Le dolió tanto escuchar esas palabras, pero era la realidad que no podía negar. Pandora triste, pero muy digna, no refutó más sus palabras. Sólo le haría un último comentario como despedida. Una reflexión que entre las noches antes de dormir había meditado.

—Me dijiste que ganaste la armadura Fénix por tu odio —comentó recordando aquella conversación de días atrás—, ¿pero sabes algo? Yo no lo creo así. Ha habido mucha gente que ha odiado tanto o más que tú. Y que sigue odiando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Tú, en cambio, dejaste atrás el odio y la armadura sigue fielmente a tu lado. No, Ikki. No creo que fuera por tu odio que ganaras la armadura. La ganaste por lo contrario: por tu amor. Precisamente por ello la armadura inmortal te aceptó como su portador... porque tu amor por Esmeralda es tan inmortal como un Fénix.

—Pandora... —musitó sorprendido de su reflexión. Su voz gruesa de hombre se quebró por la emoción provocada.

—Gracias por todo, Ikki —la tristeza se deslizó por sus mejillas sin vergüenzas de por medio—. Te prometo que, a pesar del dolor, saldré adelante. —Por la misma razón quiso ser fuerte, quiso sonreír, realmente quiso demostrar fuerza interna reluciente... pero no pudo lograrlo. La tristeza era demasiada como para fingir lo contrario.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que lo harás, eres una mujer muy fuerte.

—Es verdad; pero hoy, sólo por hoy, me permitiré ser la mujer más débil de todas... —más lágrimas escurrieron como si quisieran apoyar sus últimas palabras.

Ikki, afligido, la tomó por el costado de sus brazos y le pidió perdón a través de su mirada. Después, también lo hizo verbalmente.

—Perdóname.

—Al contrario, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Gracias por hacerme sentir esto. Aunque no me correspondas, ha sido muy lindo sentirlo. Ha sido muy lindo sentirme viva después de tanto tiempo sintiéndome muerta. Sólo te doy infinitas gracias.

Se miraron un momento desprendiendo una tormenta de emociones a través de sus retinas. El sonido de las copas de árboles agitándose a lo lejos y el viento causando un particular silbido fueron una estremecedora señal de la naturaleza. Él hubiera deseado corresponderle aquel beso. Hubiera deseado hacerla feliz retribuyéndole aquel amor. Ella se merecía ser feliz después de sólo haber conocido dolor y más dolor. Pero no quería vivir una mentira junto a ella. No podía engañarse a sí mismo y tampoco a ella.

Pandora llevó una palma a su pecho para calmar el incipiente dolor surgido en su corazón. Realmente quería irse de allí y llorar a solas en su cama, porque, si pasaba tan solo unos segundos más junto a él, no podría resistir las ansias de perderse entre sus brazos y poseer sus labios eternamente. No tenía la más mínima duda de que si permanecía más tiempo allí no podría dejarlo ir nunca. Aceptar la funesta idea que no volvería a ver al hombre que le había dado un sentido a su vida, resultaba peor que una tortura. La triste soledad, que Ikki había ahuyentado durante estos felices días, volvería a ser otra vez su más fiel compañía.

El Fénix, sin dilatar más la situación, subió a su cuarto por sus cosas. Ella, entretanto, se adentró en el castillo y se posicionó a un lado de la chimenea. Miró, sin mirar realmente, como los leños seguían ardiendo vigorosamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ikki bajó llevando en su espalda la misma mochila con la que había llegado.

Se miraron intensamente sin siquiera parpadear. Probablemente la última vez que lo harían.

—Recuerda que incluso en la noche más oscura, el sol siempre termina asomando en el horizonte —le dijo Ikki con cariño inusitado. Acercándose, tomó la cabeza de Pandora entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Ella curvó sus labios ante su gesto. Ahora mismo estaba llorando por su causa, mas también sonreía por haberlo conocido. Y así, vio como esa fornida espalda se alejaba hacia la puerta para proseguir su camino, dando también un último suspiro antes de separarse para siempre de ella. El firme caminar varonil no demostró el pesar que su alma sentía en ese momento. Espalda recta y pasos firmes fueron su sello una vez más.

Se iba aquel hombre que, quizás, de no haber conocido a Esmeralda antes que a ella, podría haberla amado con todo el corazón. Y deteniéndose por un largo momento en el umbral, le dijo de espaldas.

—Adiós, Pandora.

—Adiós, amor mío... —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de regresar a la realidad que su desgraciado destino le había impuesto, sin poder evitar que numerosas y trágicas lágrimas cayesen desde su bello rostro.

Lágrimas por un amor que jamás vivirá...

Pandora se vio obligada a aceptar definitivamente una verdad tan triste como ineludible: No sólo la armadura de Ikki era inmortal, su amor por Esmeralda también lo era. Sí... hay amores que no conocen la muerte. Aunque puedan pasar muchos años, décadas o toda una vida inclusive, hay amores que nunca se extinguen. Que arden tan fulgurantes como las alas de un Fénix. Lamentablemente para ella, existen algunas personas en el mundo que sólo aman una vez en la vida...

E Ikki era una de esas personas.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
